Photos classées X
by Ayma
Summary: /!\ Dernier Chapitre et Fin de l'histoire /!\ Tout commence lorsqu'Edward a pour idée folle de prendre des photos compromettantes du lieutenant Hawkeye pour les envoyer au Colonel Mustang. Malheureusement, il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque...
1. Rapport en retard

_[Petite note de moi : lorsque j'ai postée cette fic, j'avais 15 ans (ça se voit vu les commentaires débiles...) et ça peut se sentir dans le style d'écriture entre les premiers chapitres et les tous derniers._  
_Je constate donc avec horreur d'énormes fautes. Je vais tenter de corriger les textes des différents chapitres au fur et à mesure et de remettre à niveau la mise en page, particulièrement pour les ellipses, qui ont complètement disparus._  
_Même si j'en ai un peu honte, je laisse les commentaire débiles, ça met un peu d'ambiance x)_  
_La Ayma de 19 ans vous souhaite une bonne lecture.]_

**Ça yest je suis rentrée d'Espagne ! Mis à part le fait qu'il faisait chaud et que la famille où on était nous ignorait complètement, c'était super !lol ****Maintenant le problème est "je n'ai pas du tout avancé dans l'écrit de cette fic", je sais, je suis impardonnable... c'est pourquoi je publie quand même le 1er chapitre sans avoir fini d'écrire les autre (fait pas comme ça d'habitude) Mais je n'ai pas fait que chômer, maintenant j'ai une nouvelle idée de fic en tête(Roy qui se réfugie chez Riza car une de ses ex veut le massacrer)**

**- LISEZ LES 10 COMMANDEMENT AVANT, c'est la suite (si vous comprenez pas après, je vous aurais prévenus)**

**Hum, FMA à moi... perspective intéressante mais impossible...**

**Bon arrêtons le radottage et place à la suite  
**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : rapport en retard

Durant son séjour à l'hôpital, (une Riza en colère même partiellement blessée ça peut faire mal) Ed avait apprit tout les commandements d'Aphrodite Cupidon.

Jacques, le médecin **(référence à mon prof de chimie lol, d'ailleurs je préfère mon perso ) **passait souvent le voir et il en avait profité, en + des commandements, pour lui enseigner toutes sortes de ruses et de stratégies pour rapprocher deux personnes cachant leurs sentiments.

-Tu es le meilleur disciple que j'ai jamais eu… lui avait confié le médecin en larme.

En effet, toutes les fois où il avait tenté de transmettre son savoir, les gens le regardait bizarrement et prétextait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Aussi, voir Edward l'écouter avec tellement d'attention le touchait profondément.

Le jour où Ed sortit enfin de l'hôpital, il se rendit au Q.G avec une seule idée en tête : caser le colonel avec le lieutenant. Même s'il brûlait de passer à l'acte, il devait avant tout rendre son foutu rapport qui traînait depuis maintenant trois semaine… et oui, il avait pas pu le rendre avant.

-Tient, mais c'est le Fullmetal ! s'exclama le colonel Mustang lorsqu'Ed pénétra dans son bureau. Remis de ton choc émotionnel ?

-Émotionnel ? s'écria Ed. Vous rigolez ou quoi ? Je vous signal que ce qui sert de baby-sitter m'a à moitié défoncé le crâne et cassé trois cottes, sans oublier tout les bleus…dix-huit, j'ai compté.

-Si j'avais eu mes gants, Ed, je t'aurais cramé sur place.

-Mais c'est quoi votre problème à tout les deux ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Laissez-moi réfléchir… Vous et le lieutenant Hawkeye vous êtes toujours ensemble, vous ne vous déplacez jamais l'un sans l'autre et si l'un de vous deux est en danger, vous êtes près à tout détruire sur votre passage… Oui, c'est ça votre problème, Vous êtes toujours pas sortis ensemble. termina Ed en insistant lourdement sur la dernière phrase.

Mustang ne répondit pas mais il se dégageait de lui une énorme fureur.

Ed était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, la 1ère étape était d'aller droit au but et il y était allé un peu fort. Quand il entendit les os des mains de Mustang craquer, il pris vraiment peur. _J'ai pas envie de retourné à l'hosto…_

Roy brisa enfin le silence.

-Edward, le lieutenant Hawkeye et moi avons des relations strictement professionnelles et il va falloir te le mettre dans le crâne. Quand aux sujets de nos conversations, tu n'as pas à les connaître. EST-CE BIEN CLAIRE ? hurla le colonel.

Ed, qui était devenu tout pâle, acquiesça et se précipita vers la sortie.

-Au fait Edward, t'avait pas un rapport à me rendre ?

Ed murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « si » et déposa le dossier sur le bureau de son supérieur.

-Ah, et puis t'oublieras pas de récupérer ton frère, il dans la pièce au fond du couloir.

Quand Ed sortit enfin du bureau, il avait le visage teinté d'une étrange couleur. Le colonel avait été très persuasif mais pas assez pour le remettre sur droit chemin."_Relation strictement professionnel"…tu parles ! S'il s'énerve autant juste parce qu'on lui dit qu'il devrait sortir avec Hawkeye, c'est forcément qu'il en est dingue. Je peux maintenant passer à l'étape n°2, il va falloir qu'Al…_

Ed interrompit l'élaboration de ses plans malveillants. _Qu'est-ce que Al fout ici ?_ Ça faisait trois semaines qu'il était à l'hôpital et qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère. _Il est même pas venu me rendre visite ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir !_

Le jeune alchimiste ouvrit la porte de la pièce, il était en colère.

-Ed tu est enfin revenu !

-Ouais et il va falloir que tu m'expliques…

Edward n'eut pas besoin de poser de question pour obtenir une réponse. L'armure d'Alphonse était complètement fracassée, trouée, tordue, démontée, bref… en morceau. Il n'aurait même pas pu se déplacer seul.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? s'écria l'aîné complètement abasourdis.

-Ah, ça… fit Al en désignant son corps de son unique main valide. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes pour choisir ses mots et commença enfin :

-Après t'avoir à moitié tué, le lieutenant Hawkeye a vidé son chargeur sur moi puis, elle m'a rué de coup avec tout ce qu'il lui est tombé sous la main, et il s'est trouvé que pendant quelques minutes s'était une hache…

En effet, les nombreuses fissures qui parsemaient les restes d'Alphonse en témoignaient. Ed s'imagina le lieutenant Hawkeye en possession d'une hache… Il en eut la chair de poule.

-Ça a dû être monstrueux…

-Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point…

Alphonse marqua un temps d'arrêt et repris :

-Heureusement que Mustang est intervenu et qu'il a réussi à la calmer parce qu'alors là… ma marque en aurait pris un coup. Sinon je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te rendre visite mais ça aurait posé des problèmes… Un tas de ferraille parlant, ça pourrait choquer, tu comprends.

-Pas grave, le plus important maintenant c'est de te réparer. Tout y est ?

Alphonse acquiesça. Une fois réparé, l'armure gigota dans tout les sens, heureux de pouvoir se déplacer enfin.

-Où est le lieutenant Hawkeye ? Je l'ai pas vue.

-Elle est en congé à cause de sa blessure. Elle reprend après-demain.

-Parfait, ça nous laisse deux jours.

L'aîné rassembla plusieurs objets et les transmuta en un tout autre.

-Ed, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ne me dis pas que… Arrête tout de suite ! On a faillit se faire tuer je te rappel !

-Étape n°2 : mettre en évidence… fit Ed l'objet en main tout en souriant diaboliquement rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Alphonse se résigna à le suivre, trop effrayé qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'insensé mais vu le sourire qu'il affichait, c'était forcément le cas…

Ils quittèrent donc le Q.G en direction d'une adresse… et cette adresse allait encore être une source de conflit…

* * *

**Et voilà, 1er chap fini : une feuile double. Oui, je vais essayé de faire au moin une feuille double par chapitre, (yen a ki se plaignent ke c'est pas assez long lol). Le problème c'est que j'écris plutôt gros donc j'ai l'impression d'en avoir écris beaucoup alors ke ce n'est pas le cas...**

**Mais où vont-ils ?(tout le monde le sait mais bon) Que vont-ils faire ?(si on réfléchit un peu, on peux facilement trouver) Mais surtout, que va-t-il se passer ? -Tout ça, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre... (quand j'aurais fini de l'écrire et je promet pas de date, dsl)**


	2. Le balcon du 4ème étage

**Bon je suis dsl, mais ce chapitre j'avais l'intention de le faire plus long, mais il s'est avéré que j'ai écrit plus de truc que j'avais prévu : ça vous fera plus de chapitre ou alors des plus longs... **

**Raaa j'aime pas publier les chapitre quand j'ai pas fini d'écrire l'histoire paske je sais pas quel tournure précise elle va prendre... mais j'aime pas non plus laisser mes pauvres lecteurs sans suite... Vous avez vu comment je pense à vous ? Mettez vous à genoux devant moi ! Mouhahaha ! AÏE, NON, PAS TAPER ! Arg... La grosse folle qui tapait ces lignes est dans l'incapacité de continuer à dire des conneries, nous la laisserons donc là où elle est (c'est à dire ensanglantée au pied de son ordinateur) et nous nous concentrerons sur la suite.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le balcon du 4ème étage du bâtiment d'en face** (excusez-moi mais j'ai pas d'idée pour le titre)**

C'était une journée comme les autres, le généralissime prenait le thé dans son bureau, les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres, le colonel téléphonait à Béatrice, une p'tite vielle cherchait son chat, Winry soupirait car son atelier d'outils se faisait un peu vieux, Gluttony demandait à Lust s'il pouvait manger Rachelle (leur nouvelle cuisinière qui ne pensait qu'à s'enfuir), une feuille s'envolait au gré du vent, Envy buttait un chat qui se trouvait sur son passage… tout à fait banale quoi…

Sauf qu'en y réfléchissant, le colonel aurait dû être le nez dans ses rapports sous le regard menaçant de son lieutenant. Mais elle n'était pas là, elle était chez elle à graisser son magnum tout neuf qu'elle s 'était offerte pour son anniversaire. Pourquoi était-elle chez elle à une heure aussi avancée de la journée ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait faillit se faire tuer trois semaines auparavant par une bande de taré qui s'étaient mis en tête de la buter ni vu ni connu et qu'à cause d'eux elle était maintenant en congé pour blessure.

Mais ça tout le monde le sait déjà et ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui nous intéresse pour l'instant… Non, ce qui peu paraître anormal, c'est que deux alchimistes que je ne nommerais pas pour l'instant, se dirigeaient _vers_ l'appartement du lieutenant.

L'un portait une armure blindée, l'autre n'était pas vraiment grand, pour ne pas dire _petit_, mais il tenait dans ses mains un objet qui peut être terrifiant si on l'utilise à des fin déraisonnable, ET, c'était justement le cas.

-Ed, je t'en supplie, arrête tes conneries !

-Al, si on ne fait rien, c'est sur nous que ça va encore tomber et j'en ai marre de me faire taper dessus à chaque fois.

-Mais t'as qu'à tout simplement arrêter de te mêler de leurs affaires !

-Si je ne fais rien, ça n'avanceras pas.

-Mustang et Hawkeye sont des adultes responsables ! Ils n'ont pas besoins de nous pour résoudre leurs problèmes !

-Et moi je te dis que si !

-faut pas te plaindre de te faire taper après…

-Il faut parfois savoir prendre des risques pour aider son prochain… Tu te souvient de l'article 6 ?

-Des 10 commandement de Prout Ducon ?

-Aphrodite Cupidon !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fourré dans le crâne celui là… Ed, tu vas pas les aider là, tu vas TE SUICIDER !

-Tu comprends rien…

-C'est toi qu'a disjoncté ! Tu l'a pas vue Hawkeye quand elle est en colère !

-C'est justement pour pas que ça se reproduise. Réfléchis, une fois qu'ils sortiront ensembles, ils ne péteront plus les plombs.

-Est-ce que tu t'es demandé qu'ils ont peut-être leurs raisons ?

-Ouais et je vois pas ce qui les retiens…

Le débat s'arrêta là car ils étaient maintenant face à un bâtiment gris d'environ huit étages.

-C'est ici ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

-Je vais vérifier.

Ed se dirigea vers l'entrée et pénétra dans le hall. Là, il vit tout une toute une rangée de boite aux lettres. Il regarda les noms écrits sur les étiquettes.

-Alors c'est H… Habert Francine,… Halier Julien…, Hapariou Stéphanie… Ah ! Hawkeye Riza ! C'est bien ici. **(bon, vous moquez pas pour les noms... j'ai vraiment du mal)**

Après avoir mémorisé l'étage, il rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait dehors. Alphonse était inquiet, que manigançait encore son frère ? s'il continuait à faire des conneries, il allait finir par se faire tuer.

-Ed, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec un appareil photo instantané ?

-Tu vas voir.

Ed s'approcha de l'immeuble qui était juste en face de celui de sa victime. Il frappa des mains et les posa sur le mur. Une échelle apparut alors sur toute la longueur du bâtiment.

Au moment de poser ses mains sur les barreaux de l'échelle, son ventre se noua. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ? Il prenait plus de risques qu'il n'avait de chance de réussir. Après tout, Al avait raison, ils étaient bien assez grand et avaient peut être leurs raisons… _NON_. Ed se secoua mentalement. Hawkeye et Mustang sont deux coincés : Mustang sort avec pleins de filles pour combler son manque et Hawkeye, elle, se défoule sur les stands d'entraînement et les terroristes_ et moi aussi_ pour oublier sa frustration. Oui, Il_ devait _les aider.

Pourquoi au fait ? Parce qu'il avait envie faire chier le colonel ? Peut être tout simplement qu'il était comme ça, il aimait bien foutre la merde…

Ed grimpa donc sur l'échelle qu'il avait transmuté. Il était maintenant déterminé à en finir une fois pour toute.

-ED, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est pas vrais…

Alphonse soupira et s'élança à la poursuite d'un frère qui se prenait pour un espèce de messie des temps modernes…

Edward s'arrêta à un balcon qui était l'équivalent du quatrième étage et l'escalada tant bien que mal. Rejoint par l'armure, ils se cachèrent derrière ce qui semblait être la rambarde.

-Bon Ed, maintenant tu me dis ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec ça. fit Al en désignant l'objet.

- À ton avis, un appareil photo ça sert à quoi ?

-ben… à prendre des photos…

Al réfléchit quelques secondes, il regarda l'appareil photo puis le bâtiment où habitait Hawkeye.

-Non… ne me dis pas que… ED T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? TU TE REND COMPTE DE CE QUE TU VAS FAIRE ?

Edward ne l'écoutait pas : il réglait l'image de son magnifique appareil qu'il s'était transmuté. Il le plaqua contre son visage et regarda en direction de la fenêtre qui lui faisait face.

-Merde ! J'ai pas mis le zoom…

Il rassembla plusieurs trucs qui traînaient sur le sol : un bout de fer, un morceau de pot fleur cassé, un éclat de verre…

- Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Et il ajouta le zoom à son appareil photo sous les protestations de son frère.  
De nouveau il épia la fenêtre.

-Ah ! je la vois !

-Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça…

-MERDE ! Elle a tiré les rideaux !

-Ouf…

-En plus la fenêtre donne sur la salle de bain, c'est bête… j'aurais pu en faire de belles.

Soudain derrière eux, une porte s'ouvrit. Les deux frères se retournèrent et virent un homme d'une trentaine d'années dont le visage exprimait une totale incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez sur mon balcon ?

* * *

**Fin du chapitre. Et non, je suis pas morte...(foule : oh, non...) mon clavier m'a un peu tapé mais ça va. (je sais mon humour à 2 balle ne fait rire personne...)**

**La suite ? j'y pense, j'y pense...(passer du cerveau au papier, c'est dur) pour vous rassurer vous avez qu'à vous dire que vous pouvez changer le cours de l'histoire avec vos reviews (insiste lourdement sur le mot) et puis que j'ai des cours de maths dans la semaine pour m'avancer...**


	3. Un grand pervers

**Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai été profondément touchée par vos reviews : 11 ! Quand j'ai vu ça, je me suis dit : IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT QUE J'** **ÉCRIVE LA SUITE LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE ! Donc, dès le lundi matin, à mes 2 heures de maths, je m'y suis mise et j'ai écrit un super gros chapitre "merci ô prof bigleux qui voit rien du tout pour mes chères lectrices"(ya pas de mec sur ce site) Donc, tant pis si je me répète, MERCI À VOUS TOUTES ! Je vous fais à toutes des gros bisous, mais oui ! JE VAIS TOUTES VOUS EMBRASSER, MOUHAHAHA (foule : AU SECOURS ! FUYONS) Toi, là, celle qui cours, oui toi ! Reviens ici tout de suite !**

**Pendant que la grosse folle cours après des lectrices imaginaires pour les... hum, nous nous passerons de commentaires, nous allons nous avancer avec le plus de sérieux possible dans cette histoire qui n'a aucun sens depuis le début.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un grand pervers

Au quatrième étage d'un immeuble, une jeune femme blonde prenait son petit déjeuner, enfin... petit déjeuner… c'est vite dit : un thé et une biscotte beurrée et encore, la biscotte la mettait mal à l'aise : elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. En effet Riza Hawkeye mangeait très rarement le matin puisqu'elle partait très tôt au QG, aussi, rester toute la journée chez elle lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Sans compter que cette situation durait depuis près de trois semaines.

_Que peut bien faire le colonel à cette heure-ci ? Pfff, faut pas rêver, il doit encore être en train de téléphoner à une de ces dindes qui gloussent dès qu'on les flatte_.

**xxxXXXXXxxx**

Au QG, dans le bureau du colonel Roy Mustang :

-Comment allez-vous Béatrice ? disait le brun un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tiens, vous daignez enfin m'appeler, c'est pas trop tôt.

Le sourire de Roy s'estompa.

-Euh… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ce qui ne va pas ! N'avions-nous pas un rendez-vous il y a trois semaines ?

-Ah si ! J'avais complètement oublié…

-J'espère que vous avez une TRÈS bonne excuse.

Que c'était-il passé trois semaines auparavant pour qu'il oublie une chose aussi importante ?

-Et bien, c'est à dire que…

-J'écoute.

Raah, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça ne lui revenait pas ? _Souviens-toi…_ ! FLASH

-Ah si je me souviens ! J'étais à l'hôpital avec le lieutenant !

-Le lieutenant ?

-Oui, elle s'est faite agressée par des terroristes et…

-Elle ?

Oups, il avait parlé trop vite.

-Roy, tu as annulé notre rendez-vous pour un soldat ! s'écria la femme au bout du fil.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe lequel soldat, c'est le lieutenant Hawkeye !

Aïe, la grosse boulette…

-Hawkeye ? Celle qui est toujours dans ton dos ?

-Ben oui…

-Je l'savais… Roy, je croyais vraiment que notre relation c'était beaucoup plus…Jeannine m'avait pourtant mise en garde contre toi… je ne voulais pas la croire…

Béatrice pleurait presque.

-Et elle avait raison mais je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de me laisser tomber pour ton lieutenant !

-Mais non, elle était à l'hôpital et..

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'inventer une excuse aussi bidon ! Avoue que tu t'es tapé c'te meuf ! Et Assume merde !

Là, elle hurlait. Mustang était complètement livide : _coucher avec le lieutenant ? MON DIEU ! _Rien que d'y penser, il en avait la chaire de poule.

-Oh et puis tu me fais chier, j'perds mon temps à parler avec un salaud comme toi. C'est fini entre nous, tu m'entends !

CLACK. Elle raccrocha.

Roy était toujours sous le choc, rien que d'imaginer le fait qu'il puisse… Des sueurs froides dégoulinèrent de son front.

Havoc entra dans la pièce.

-Ah désolé colonel, j'ai pas frappé.

En voyant son supérieur paralysé de peur, il s'inquiéta :

-Colonel, ça va ?

Roy avait les yeux grands ouverts, le visage livide et regardait droit devant lui. Il bégayait :

-Bé…Béatrice… croit…Hawke… vec… Moi ? ARRG !

Il s'arracha les cheveux, dû aux pensées qui traversèrent une fois de plus son esprit.

-Hawkeye ? Vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

-**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

-Elle vous fait si peur que ça ?

- !

-Mais enfin, elle ne doit pas être aussi terrible !

Havoc s'imagina un court instant le lieutenant Hawkeye vêtue très légèrement pour ne pas dire _nue._ C'était maintenant à son tour d'avoir la chaire de poule.

-Ah c'est malin colonel, vous allez finir par me faire avoir des cauchemars !

Et il sortit de la pièce en courant.

**xxxXXXxxx(fin de la parenthèse)xxxXXXxxx**

Dans un élan de rage, Riza balança sa tartine à travers la pièce qui atterrit sur le pauvre museau de Black Hayate. Elle s'était imaginée la scène entre le colonel et une de ces _dindes_ mais pas de la même manière.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça me met dans cet état ?_ Une réponse évidente lui vint à l'esprit._ NON, je ne suis PAS jalouse! Raah et puis ça me soûle, je vais prendre un bain, ça va me calmer. _

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'au balcon d'en face, des choses terribles se préparaient.

**(Oui, nous allons enfin revenir là où tout le monde attend la suite avec impatience… hé hé, je vous ai fait poiroté tout ce temps alors que ça se terminait en plein suspense, je suis sadique…)**

L'homme fixait les deux frères avec un regard sévère. Ed était très mal à l'aise : comment expliquer le fait qu'ils étaient sur son balcon pour prendre des photos X sans qu'il n'appelle la jeune femme ?

-Hum,… c'est à dire que… enfin… je… nous…

-Eh ! s'exclama Alphonse que le "nous" dérangeait grandement.

L'homme fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'appareil braqué vers la fenêtre d'en face.

-Qu'est-ce que… Ah ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Vous êtes venu pour mater ! fit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais vous savez, elle vachement prudente, vous êtes venus pour rien. Attendez moi deux secondes, je reviens.

Ed et Al se regardèrent, ils avaient en face d'eux un _vrais_ pervers.  
Quelques instants après il revint en possession de jumelles, et du gros calibre en plus : avec ça on aurait pu suivre du regard une fourmis à 600 mètres de distance !

-Tiens regarde ! dit-il en tendant l'objet à Ed qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Là, elle va prendre son bain.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Elle tire toujours les rideaux avant.

-Vous êtes un pro ou quoi ?

-Mais non, je suis juste observateur. dit-il en reprenant les jumelles.

_Observateur ? Voyeur oui !_

-Ah, là elle doit faire couler l'eau chaude.

-Hein ?

-Il y a de la buée sur la vitre.

-Et elle va se laver tout de suite là ?

-Ah tu sais…soupira-t-il, ça fait quatre ans que j'observe et je n'ai jamais encore eu la chance de la voir à poil. Une fois j'ai vu sa silhouette à travers la buée, elle avait oublié les rideaux, et ben j'peux te dire que… des femmes comme ça, on en voit pas tout les jours. En plus avec des aussi gros…

Alphonse tentait désespérément de fermer son esprit pour ne pas entendre le voyeur et Ed, qui était devenu tout rouge, regardait obstinément ses pieds._ Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il faudra la prendre en photo…_  
Le pervers s'arrêta dans sa description détaillée et regarda Ed un instant.

-T'es pas un peu p'tit pour t'intéresser à ce genre de chose ?

-QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITE DE _PETIT_ ? J'AI 15 ANS ESPÈCE DE…

-Calme-toi Ed. fit Al en retenant son frère.

-Ouais mais quand même, c'est pas un peu dangereux d'escalader des immeubles comme ça juste pour mater ? Ce serait pas plus simple d'aller dans un librairie et d'acheter des magazines pornos ?

-CHUIS PAS UN PERVERS ! hurla Edward.

-Ed, s'il te plait, Hawkeye va finir par nous entendre. disait Alphonse, paniqué.

-Ah oui, c'est vrais qu'on est venu juste pour elle. Bon bah, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

-Ed… gémissait l'armure.

Le Fullmetal Alchemist frappa des mains sous les yeux inquiets de son frère et stupéfaits du voyeur, puis, il fit sortir du mur de l'immeuble une sorte de perche qui rejoignit le bâtiment d'en face, juste sous la fenêtre visée. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration, passa la lanière de son appareil autour de son cou et commença la traversée. Les pieds croisés au-dessus de la perche pour ne pas tomber et les mains pour avancer, le cochon pendu quoi. Il réussi sans trop de mal malgré le poids de ses automails qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance de l'attirer vers le sol (il y a quand même quatre étages).

Une fois à l'autre bout il fit apparaître un petit espace près de la fenêtre pour pouvoir se poser. Là, il essaya de voir à travers la fenêtre malgré la buée et les rideaux. Il remarqua que sur le coté gauche, le rideau n'était pas entièrement tiré. Il scruta le peu de la pièce qu'il pouvait voir, elle semblait être vide. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il transmuta son bras droit en lame et le fit passer dans la fente de la fenêtre pour faire pied de biche. Il poussa de toutes ses forces et CRAC, la fermeture céda.

Quand il entendit des aboiements, il paniqua : _Merde, j'ai fait trop de bruit !_  
Il entendit aussi une voix :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hayate ? Arrête de me sauter dessus ! C'est pas parce que je vais me laver que tu es obliger de tout me dégueulasser !

_ça veut dire qu'elle ne s'est pas encore lavée, vite !_

Il retransmuta son bras, entra dans la pièce puis il referma la fenêtre et les rideaux derrière lui. Là, il chercha à la vitesse lumière un endroit pour se cacher avant qu'elle n'arrive. _Si je me mets dans le placard, j'arriverais pas à prendre de photos..._

Il tomba nez à nez devant un grand miroir posé contre le mur. Il regarda derrière, il y avait un espace. En effet, le miroir était posé de telle manière contre le mur que ça donnait la forme d'un triangle rectangle (**comme je suis nulle dans la description, voici une aide : ça c'est le miroir- /|**** -ça le mur)** et il était assez large pour ne pas se faire voir. Ed se planqua donc derrière quand il entendit les pas de Riza qui s'approchaient. _Vite, il faut que je me grouille !_ Il frappa une dernière fois des mains et les posa sur le miroir, une lumière vive apparu juste avant que la jeune femme n'ouvre.

Elle tenait dans ses bras une serviette, mais surtout, elle était en pantalon ET en soutien-gorge.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient...

Pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes d'entre vous, je n'irais pas dans les détails. Toujours est-il qu'Ed, derrière son miroir qui avait l'air tout à fait normal en apparence mais qui en réalité était transparent de son coté, devint tout rouge et transpira comme un malade quand il prit ses photos. Heureusement pour lui, il avait fait en sorte que son appareil soit silencieux quand il l'avait transmuté.

Une demie heure plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain par où il était entré, c'est à dire la fenêtre. La jeune femme qui n'avait pas eu connaissance du "sacrilège" étant enfin partie, il s'était précipité dehors. Il recommença sa traversée mais cette fois-ci, il tremblait comme une feuille. Après avoir faillit s'écraser au sol plusieurs fois, il arriva au balcon du pervers où l'attendait Al et... le pervers.

-Bah mec, t'es tout rouge ! Tu la vue à poil ?

Edward grimaça en acquiesçant. Alphonse soupira :

-Ralala, on va se faire tuer...

Le pervers prit Ed par les épaules :

-Elle est comment ?

-Trop bien foutue...

-Je l'savais !

-Al, tu viens on se casse.

Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers l'échelle qu'ils avaient transmuté quand le pervers sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'avait fait Ed. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le regarda dans les yeux sévèrement :

-T'as pas l'intention de t'en tirer comme ça j'espère ?

_Merde, le vieux con s'est réveillé et il va l'appeler, chuis dans la merde !_

Ed se retourna, complètement paniqué, sa vie allait s'arrêter là, si près du but... Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il n'avait pas faite : déjà il n'avait pas réussi à mettre Roy et Riza ensemble_, c'est pas le plus important..._ Il n'avait pas rendu son corps à Al, _ÇA c'est important..._ Mais surtout, il n'avait pas dit à Winry..._ pourquoi je pense à elle moi ? J'ai pas cassé mon automail !_ Bref, plein de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête,_ maman j'arrive..._ avant qu'il ne se fasse abattre par la TERRIBLE Riza Hawkeye. Il attendit le verdict, tout tremblant :

-Je veux la moitié des photos, ça fait trop longtemps que j'observe pour laisser filer cette chance !

Ed s'écroula au sol avec le même bruit que si on avait laissé tomber une tomate un peu trop mure...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre : mon clavier m'a encore tapé, le pire je crois ce sont les coup d'espace et de F12, bon j'arrête de me plaindre, il me regarde encore avec ses drôles de touches et ça me fait peur... (Il parait que mon humour à 2 balles fait rire qlq unes d'entre-vous, donc je continue (foule : Oh non!)**

**Alors là, la première qui ose me dire que ce chapitre EST TROP COURT, je l'étrangle, c'est compris ? lol meuh non (après elle pourra plus reviewer)**

**Sinon, je me suis découverte une nouvelle drogue et à votre grand malheur, ça vous concerne directement : quand je n'ai pas ma dose quotidienne de reviews, je deviens dingue au point de balancer mon ordi à travers la fenêtre (très mauvais pour vous ça...) donc, amies lectrices, la suite dépend de VOUS.**


	4. LE SANG VA COULER

******Réponses à des questions : Oui, Ed a bien vu Riza à poil muahahaha, (la pauvre) et non Ed n'est pas un pervers il se sacrifie pour la bonne cause (ça reste à prouver) **

**Sinon, un truc qui me déçois fortement : VOUS ÊTES TOUTES DES GROSSES PERVERSES, VILAINES ! PAS BIEN ! pour la peine j'écrirais plus rien, na…(oui je sais c'est moi ki les écrit les truc pervers T.T)**

**

* * *

**

**/!\ATTENTION : CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DU SANG ET PLEIN DE SOUS ENTENDU /!\**

Chapitre 4: LE SANG VA COULER…**(oulah ! faut que je mette du rating T, c'est vraiment gore ce titre !)**

Après avoir débattu tout le lendemain sur le nombre de photos à céder au pervers, Ed avait finalement été contraint de sacrifier 3 de ces 6 photos dont 2 qui étaient les plus _hot _sous peine de se faire balancer à une personne très facilement _contrariable. _

-Ah non! la 3ème je la garde!

-C'est de mon balcon que tu es parti ! J'ai un droit sur ces photos ! Et fais gaffe, un p'tit coup de fil et…

-Mais si je vous laisse la 3ème, tout ce que j'aurais fais n'aura servi à rien ! Et puis vous êtes pas non plus le mieux placer pour l'appeler, z'avez vu votre appart' ? J'vous signal que le voyeurisme est punis par la loi ! On est quitte ok ?

-Hurmf, c'est d'accord.

Le sujet enfin clos, Ed et Al, (qui, ne voulant pas être traumatisé n'avait pas regardé les photos: "Tu sais pas ce que tu rates mon vieux!""M'en fou! Veux pas mourir…") s'étaient dirigés vers le QG. Ed était très existé par ce qu'il allait entreprendre: _étape n°3: rendre la vue à l'aveugle, vais enfin les caser ensemble MUAHAHAHA._ Mais en même temps il était très nerveux: si ça échouait, il serait pas dans la merde!

**xxXXXxxx**

Quand Roy Mustang arriva ce matin à son bureau, il se surprit à siffloter gaiement: _Je me suis pourtant fait jeté par Béatrice?_ Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre d'aussi bonne humeur? _Ya rien de spéciale aujourd'hui, il y a juste Hawkeye qui revient…_  
Il réfléchit quelques secondes : était-ce le retour de son lieutenant qui le rendait joyeux ? _Non, c'est impossible…_ Mais en même temps, il devait bien se l'avouer, la présence de la jeune femme ne lui était pas désagréable et pour tout dire, elle lui manquait un peu.

Il regarda un instant la pile de dossier qui s'était entassée dans la pièce durant son absence. En fait il ne savait plus trop…  
Son regard tomba sur la paperasse éparpillée sur son bureau mais ce qui lui tapa l'œil, c'était une enveloppe _rouge_ avec écrit dessus "_à ouvrir d'urgence"_

_Une demande rendez-vous ? _pensa-t-il en souriant.

Il s'attaqua donc à l'ouverture en imaginant toutes les possibilités d'invitations existantes : théâtre, dîner, bal, opéra, restaurant,… Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, ici, les rôles sont inversés : ce sont les femmes qui invitent Mustang et pas le contraire, il est trop paresseux pour organiser une soirée !

L'enveloppe ouverte , il en sortit le contenu . Il fut déçut de constater que ce n'était pas une carte d'invitation. Il retourna ce qui semblait être des _photos_ pour voir l'image.  
Il s'étrangla : sur ces trois photos étaient représentées une femme nue de trois angles différent, une où elle était de dos, une de profil et une où elle enlevait son pantalon.  
La surprise passée, il remit les photos dans l'enveloppe : _Des photos pornos ? C'est qui le con qu'a fait ça ? Il aurait au moins pu la prendre de face, ça sert à rien sinon…_

Et il reposa l'enveloppe sur son bureau. En fait, il était doublement déçut.

Il regarda de nouveau son bureau en espérant y trouver une enveloppe qui, cette coi-ci, contiendrait une invitation. Peine perdu, ce n'étaient que du courrier militaire, rapports à rendre, informations quelconques, dossiers incomplets…  
Sa main effleura l'enveloppe rouge. Il fronça les sourcils. _C'était qui la fille sur ces photos ?_ En y repensant, c'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt bien foutue. On ne voyait pas tout ce qui pouvaient être le plus intéressant, mais…

Il sursauta : _Attend, elle était blonde ? Et si…_ Il s'empara de l'enveloppe et en ressortie les photos nerveusement. _Oui blonde…_Il se concentra sur le visage.  
L'enveloppe lui tomba des mains.**(pas les photos T.T)**

Le colonel Roy Mustang était debout, dans son bureau. Il avait le visage livide et les yeux exorbités. Dans ces mains, il tenait des photos de son lieutenant _NUE_.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Avant la scène précédente :

-Alors, t'as pigé le plan ?

-Mmmrf

-Al !

-Vas-y répète parce que franchement, j'ai pas tout saisi…

-Bon, tu sais que le colonel arrive toujours un peu en retard par rapport au lieutenant et le but c'est qu'il voit les photos avant qu'elle n'arrive. Alors quand elle va arriver je vais lui taper la causette et toi, pendant ce temps, tu poses cette enveloppe sur le bureau du colonel. Quand il les a vues, tu reviens discrètement me faire signe. Moi, je lâche Hawkeye qui va à 100 pour 100 sûr le rejoindre, on trouve un coin et on assiste au spectacle ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-Comment dire… c'est juste… SUICIDAIRE !

-On peut pas reculer, maintenant.

Il s'arrêta là car il aperçut le lieutenant qui s'approchait.

-Vas-y Al ! fit Ed en poussant son frère. Et discret surtout !

Alphonse s'en alla le plus naturellement possible en direction du bureau du colonel.

Quand Hawkeye arriva à sa hauteur **(c'est une expression bien sûr, hé hé)** Ed l'accosta :

-Bonjour lieutenant !

-Bonjour Edward. fit elle, ne pensant pas aller plus loin dans la conversation.

-Vous allez mieux ? continua-t-il pour la retarder.

-Euh… oui, merci.

-Moi aussi je vais beaucoup mieux !

Hawkeye s'étonna :

-Ah bon ? Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?

Edward resta perplexe : _J'y croit pas, elle ne se souvient pas de m'avoir démoli le crâne ?_ Au fond de lui il était un peu vexé.

-Et bien, vous vous souvenez… à l'hôpital, quand vous vous êtes euh, comment dire… énervée ?

Riza mit sa main devant sa bouche, signe que la mémoire lui était revenue.

-Oh mon Dieu, oui… Je suis vraiment désolée Edward.

Elle semblait gênée tout à coup :

-Je… je n'étais pas dans mon état normal… Je, je… Ce devait être les médicaments, oui c'est ça.

Voyant qu'il restait sceptique, elle continua :

-Tu sais bien, ces saloperies te mettent dans un état second et après tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais… finit elle en riant nerveusement.

Ed ne dit rien. _Vachement convainquent… Je devrais noter ça quelque part : Hawkeye ment comme une grosse baleine échouée sur l'Himalaya._ **(Oui, Ed a des expressions bizarres)**

-Bon bah, je vais te laisser hein ? Le colonel doit m'attendre. A plus tard.

Ed paniqua intérieurement : _Merde, Al n'est toujours pas revenu ! Putain de merde !_

-Attendez lieutenant Hawkeye !

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'une bombe à retardement agissait sur lui…

_4_) Riza s'arrêta._  
3)_ Elle se retourna._  
2_)  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_  
1_)  
-Je voudrais vous demander un truc. dit-il en espérant la retenir encore.

_0_) _bip bip, information envoyée au cerveau enclenchée_** (imaginez une voix robotique féminine pour plus d'effet)**

Edward s'arrêta net, en face de lui se tenait le lieutenant Hawkeye et le problème c'est que tout ses souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup BING :_ Il avait vu Riza Hawkeye NUE !_ Même si son subconscient avait tenté de le protéger, il ne pouvait échapper aux conséquences de ses actes.** (il allait tout de même pas s'en tirer aussi facilement)**

Il devint tout rouge et commença à transpirer comme une fontaine.

-Oui ? s'impatientait la jeune femme.

Et pour ne rien arranger, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot :

-Eeee, jé… ma…yeu, viou…

Constatant soudain l'étrange couleur qu'avait prise Edward, elle s'inquiéta.

-Tu te sens bien Edward ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son front.

ERREUR FATALE ! **(je n'ai bien sur pas besoin de vous rappeler la petite taille de notre cher et tendre…hum Fullmetal. Quel rapport ? ça vient…)**  
Riza s'étant approchée de lui, il avait les yeux juste en face de... sa poitrine ! **(imaginez le désastre)**

Ed s'écarta brusquement d'elle et parvient à articuler :

-JE VAIS TRÈS BIEN !

C'était maintenant au tour de Riza d'être sceptique : il n'allait pas bien du tout.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Ed tenta de se calmer en respirant lentement : _C'est pas le moment de s'emballer... calme..._ Mais il parla trop vite :

-Hum voilà, vos gros sssssse…

Riza écarquilla les yeux.

OoO

-FLINGUES ! hurla-t-il. Oui, vos flingues !

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Il parla à tout allure, de plus en plus gêné :

-J'voulais savoir, quand-on-vie-c'est-quoi-le-plus-important ? Se-contenter-de-la-fille-ou-de-la-branlette ? OoO QUAND ON VISE, C'EST QUOI LE PLUS IMPORTANT ? SE CONCENTRER SUR LA CIBLE OU SUR LA GÂCHETTE ?

-Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux armes a feu ? s'étonna Riza ?

-Et bien vous vous souvenez de Scar, quand-j'ai-perdu-ma-main-je-pouvais-plus-me-détendre (**bien comprendre le sous-entendu T.T)** OoO QUAND J'AI PERDU MON BRAS JE POUVAIS PLUS ME DÉFENDRE !

-Ah, je comprend… fit elle en se demandant si elle hallucinait ou si Ed plaçait dans ses phrases des mots appartenant à un champs lexical pour le moins condamnable. Et bien pour répondre à ta question, c'est logique, tu ne peux pas viser sans te concentrer sur la cible et sur la gâchettes. Tu es obligé de faire attention aux deux.

Elle commença alors à déballer tout un documentaire sur le domaine : de la vertu des pistolets de petite taille pour leurs discrétion (Ed faillit s'étrangler à ce passage) en passant par l'efficacité du sniper pour les cibles éloignées…

**xxxXXXxxx**

Après avoir vérifié que le colonel avait bien ouvert l'enveloppe, d'ailleurs il avait paniqué quand il avait vu que Mustang n'avait eu aucune réaction, Alphonse décida qu'il était temps de prévenir Edward que le plan marchait plutôt bien.

En chemin il croisa Havoc, la clope au bec.

-'lut Alphonse.

-Euh bonjour sous-lieutenant. lui répondit-il, en s'éloignant.

Havoc se dirigea vers le bureau du colonel, en entrant il lança pour plaisanter :

-Alors colonel ? Près à affronter la terrible Hawkeye ?

Le colonel étant de dos, il ne pouvait voir son visage et n'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, il s'approcha de son supérieur et vit qu'il tenait dans ses mains des photos.

-Et ben, ce sont ces photos qui retiennent autant votre attention ?

Il s'approcha du colonel et jeta un œil par dessus son épaule et là, il VIT. La cigarette lui tomba de la bouche et il fit un bond en arrière :

-Mais, MAIS, c'est Haw… C'EST HAWKEYE !

Havoc dû plaquer sa main contre son visage car son nez commença à saigner. Il se précipita vers la sortie , le sang coulant à flot ce qui laissait pleins de petites flaques rouge et il s'écria :

-J'AI RIEN VU ! RIEN VU !

Et il laissa le colonel seul dans la pièce qui d'ailleurs était toujours dans un état comateux.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Edward, toujours aux cotés d'Hawkeye avait peu à peu prit la couleur d'une tomate laissée trop longtemps au soleil. Riza abordait maintenant l'efficacité des tailles des balles et lui faisait un exposé détaillé.  
Plus les minutes passaient, plus la situation était gênante : en effet, il avait des flash de quelques secondes où il voyait la jeune femme sans son uniforme et c'était _particulièrement _éprouvant. Il avait chaud, très chaud…

Quand il vit enfin son frère arriver, ce fut pour lui la plus grande des délivrance : il n'aurait jamais cru que le lieutenant Hawkeye puise être aussi bavarde et que tenir une conversation avec elle puisse être aussi transpirante et riche en émotion, _à un seul endroit surtout…_  
Riza Hawkeye, toujours aussi concentrée dans son monologue **(est-ce c'est vraiment de Hawkeye que je parle là ?)**, ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'Edward était en train de pleurer de soulagement.  
Alphonse, quand à lui, avait tout de suite compris la situation, Edward allait très mal et il devait le sortir de là. Il accosta la jeune femme :

-Ah lieutenant ! Vous êtes là ! Le colonel Mustang vous cherche partout !

Riza arrêta son dialogue à sens unique et regarda sa montre : elle devint blême.

-MON DIEU, IL EST 9H30 !

Sans demander son reste, elle s'élança dans la direction du bureau de son supérieur et on pouvait l'entendre dire :

-C'est pas vrai, j'ai une heure trente de retard ! C'est le record du monde là !

Une fois le lieutenant hors de vue, Ed se jeta sur son frère métallique les larmes coulants à flots.

-Alphonse ! C'était horrible ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir asphyxié !

-Asphyxié ? s'inquiéta Al.

-Je ne veux plus jamais voir de fille nue de ma vie ! pleurait Ed

-C'est Winry qui va être déçue… soupira Al.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, bon écoute, les photos ont un effet monstre sur Mustang et maintenant que Hawkeye est allée le rejoindre, je pense qu'on devrait s'en allez le plus loin possi…

-IL FAUT SURTOUT PAS LOUPER ÇA !

Ed semblait avoir soudainement oublié son traumatisme, il était maintenant très excité rien qu'à l'idée de voir comment ça allait se passer.

-Allez Al, Grouille toi, il faut qu'on trouve une planque !

-Ed… gémissait l'armure.

Et il s'élança à la poursuite de son frère qui était passé en mode "démoniaque".

**xxXXXxxx**

Riza arrivait vers le bureau du colonel quand elle croisa Havoc qui en sortait, le visage ensanglanté caché par une main tremblante. En la voyant, il hurla de terreur et s'éloigna d'elle le plus vite possible.

-J'AI RIEN VU, J'AI RIEN VU !

Riza resta perplexe : _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Elle réfléchit quelques secondes :_ Il a dû se battre avec le colonel et a dû avoir peur des représailles, je suis son garde su corps après tout…_

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et aperçut Mustang de dos qui ne semblait pas bouger. Riza, qui avait complètement oublié son retard demanda :

-Colonel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Havoc ? Je viens de le voir ensanglanté et les traces de sang remontent jusqu'ici. Vous vous êtes battus ?

Quand Mustang entendit la voix familière de son lieutenant, il sortit direct de son état second. Il se retourna et la vit. Il l'imagina un court instant comme sur les photos qu'il tenait dans ses mains, c'est à dire, sans uniforme. PSHHH : Son nez se mit à pisser le sang comme un arrosoir. Il plaqua sa main contre son visage et se retint de l'autre contre son bureau. La tête lui tournait affreusement.

-Colonel !

Riza, qui croyait que se saignement était dû au fait qu'il s'était battu avec Havoc, se précipita vers son supérieur et l'aida à tenir en équilibre. Elle lui apporta ensuite une chaise puis lui tendit des mouchoirs. Plus la jeune femme s'approchait de lui, plus il devenait rouge. Riza commença à se poser des questions : _mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? D'abord Edward et maintenant le colonel, ils on chopé une maladie ou quoi ?_  
Elle posa sa main sur le front de Mustang pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre : il était brûlant.

-Colonel, vous devriez voir un médecin.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte de l'effet de son geste sur son supérieur. En effet, comme il était assis, il avait pleine vue sur… sa poitrine !  
Vous trouvez cette scène redondante ? Sauf que contrairement au Fullmetal, Roy avait beaucoup plus d'expérience dans le domaine et pleins de pensées malsaines lui traversèrent l'esprit.  
Il s'écarta brusquement de Riza.

-JE VAIS TRÈS SEINS OoO BIEN ! J'VAIS TRÈS BIEN !

_Je dois vraiment halluciner…_ se dit Riza. Puis elle remarqua que Roy avait fait tomber plusieurs feuilles au sol. Elle se baissa pour les ramasser.

-NOOOOON ! NE TOUCHEZ PAS A ÇA ! hurla-t-il.

_Alors ce sont ces trucs qui le mettent dans cet état ? _en conclue-t-elle, vu sa réaction.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et approcha dangereusement sa main à ce qui semblait être des photos retournée.  
Prit de panique, Roy claqua des doigts d'un geste désespéré mais… il n'avait pas mit ses gants.

Riza ramassa les photos, elle blêmit.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre lol, zavez vu ? c'était gore hein ? yavait plein de sang MDR ! Quoi ? vous êtes déçus...baaa**

**Nan franchement, je crois que mon histoire part en live là, mais bon c'est comme ça depuis le début après tout...**

**Allez maintenant faites comme la dernière foi ! Oui, je vous ai pas dis, toutes les 10 visites j'avait une review ! j'ai jamais vu ça, c'était trop exelent ! ça s'est arreté à partir de 160 lol, les miracles ne durent pas hein ? Faites en un pour moi s'il vous ****plait, j'ai plus mon ordi après tout, alors je veux ma dose pour quand je reviendrais.  
PITIÉ *en larme***


	5. Partie de cachecache et course poursuite

**Présentateur : Vous l'avez attendu, vous l'avez espéré, vous l'avez rêvé, vous l'avez prié, vous l'avez hurlé… voici le chapitre 5 de Photos classé X ! Avec son inventrice au regard de taupe, possédant une grâce de mammouth, la pas grande AYMA !**

**Ayma : … **

**(Veuillez nous excusez momentanément pour cette scène de violence)**

**Ayma : (tachée de sang) Je peux savoir qui m'a envoyé ce présentateur de M « bip » ? (silence dans la foule) Je vois… **

**(prends soudainement un immense sourire) MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! 20 ! Aaaaaaa heureuse : je peux mourir en paix maintenant ! (non en fait je dois d'abord lire tout les chapitre de FMA et avoir acheté tout les tomes) A chaque nouveau chap, c'est un nouveau record ! Merci merci Hum sinon… DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD ! (attention elle va sortir ses excuse à 2 balles) C'est à cause de l'orage ! On a plus eu internet pendant 2 semaine ! C'était l'horreur, ensuite il a fallu que je lise toutes les fic ke j'avais loupée ! et puis après il a fallut ke j'écrive le chap, ke je le tape ! que j'attende que mon cobaye le lise pour voir ce que ça donnait (on stresse toujours quand on sait pas si ça va plaire) en tout cas si ya des plaintes... C'EST DE LA FAUTE À KAISUKY ! (suis trop courageuse moi) voili voilou**

**Non je n'ai toujours pas de PC : je squatte le mac à mes parents (À BAS LES MAC, VIVE LES PC)**

**Réponses a quelques reviews :**

**Anne o nyme : sache que je n'ai absolument rien à faire de mes journées à part écrire, taper et lire des fic alors oui, je pense à vous XD **

**Ailes écarlates : Muahaha le coup de la transfusion ! trop drôle !**

**Et aux autres : JE VOUS AIME ! (c'est pour rire hein ?) j'espère seulement être à la hauteur T.T (j'ai peur…)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : partie de cache-cache et course poursuite

Quelque part à Resembool, une jeune fille était avachie sur une chaise et faisait tourner sa clé anglaise dans sa main, elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle regarda un instant son atelier où se trouvaient toutes sortes d'outils…

-Quand est-ce qu'il revient ? Je me fais chier…

Elle réfléchit quelque instant : _Attend, s'il revient ça veut dire qu'il aura cassé son automail, donc nuits blanches pour moi… Raaah pourquoi faut-il que je répare son automail à chaque fois qu'il vienne ? je pourrais jamais avoir un moment de libre avec lui ! J'en ai marre qu'il le casse !_

Winry commença alors un débat intérieur :_ Mais s'il ne le casse pas, ça veut aussi dire qu'il prendra pas la peine de venir me voir…_

Elle était partagée entre son envie qu'il ne casse pas son automail donc ne vienne pas et que s'il le casse, il vienne. Elle s'arracha les cheveux face à ce dilemme dont elle était confrontée puis elle s'écria dans sa résignation :

-JE VEUX QU'IL CASSE SON AUTOMAIL !

Une voix provenant de la cuisine l'arracha à son désir refoulé.

-Winry, arrête de gueuler toute seule comme une conne et viens mettre la table !

Winry balança sa clé par la fenêtre pour faire passer sa frustration et alla rejoindre sa grand-mère en bougonnant.

**Vous vous demandez certainement quel est le rapport entre ce début de chapitre et l'histoire… et vous avez raison, ça n'a absolument rien avoir (à part pour une prochaine fic peut être) c'était uniquement pour vous faire patienter un peu…(rires sadiques)**

**xxxXXXxxx(fin de la parenthèse)**

Au QG de central, précisément dans le bureau généralissime, le président King Bradley sirotait son thé en réfléchissant longuement. En effet, il avait remarqué quelques tensions parmi ses plus haut gradés. Ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'est que ces personnes désiraient son poste, pas qu'il soit égoïste pour ne pas partager sa place mais bon, fallait pas exagérer non plus…  
En fait ce qui le faisait vraiment chier, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de courir après ces excités les uns après les autres car il prendrait ainsi le risque qu'un autre taré fasse un coup d'état et puis il avait vraiment autre chose à faire que de calmer des grosses têtes.

Il faut dire que choisir les sacrifices humains, gérer le pays, organiser des guerres civiles, essayer de garder de bons contacts avec les pays voisins lui prenaient pas mal de temps.  
Comment calmer tous ces petits ambitieux sans se fatiguer ? Surtout que la plupart avaient des souhaits bien superficiels, l'avidité du pouvoir notamment, _aaaah, ces humains…_Il y en avait même un qui voulait devenir président pour imposer le port de la mini-jupe aux effectifs féminins !

Quand son espion lui avait appris ça, il avait failli s'étrangler de rire. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu lui dire de qui il s'agissait parce qu'il trouvait que c'était une très bonne idée. Quand il aurait un peu de temps, il organiserait un vote sur le sujet…  
Il revint à son point de départ parce qu'il commençait à s'éloigner un petit peu trop. N'empêche que dans sa jeunesse, il n'aurait jamais eu ce genre de problème, personne n'aurait osé se rebeller, _aaaah ma jeunesse… que du bon temps la chasse, les bals, les soirées…_

Soudain, son nœunœil fit « tilt » : _Mais oui, c'est ça ! Je vais organiser une soirée où les personnalités du pays, les hauts gradés et les alchimistes d'états seront conviés ! Ça va les calmer et en plus je pourrais prendre leurs températures !_

Ça y est, le généralissime avait trouvé une solution à son problème.

Il finit son thé et s'occupa de son projet dans les minutes qui suivirent.

**Et ben ça c'est carrément pour deux autres fic que je vais écrire… _écrire_… : une révolte anti mini jupe, (j'ai eu cette idée en écrivant ce passage XD) et une soirée où tout part en live) Bon je vous mets la suite, je sens que vous allez m'étrangler T.T**

**xxxXXXxxx(re-fin de re-parenthèse)**

Près du bureau du colonel Mustang, dans un placard, les frères Elric espionnaient ce que faisaient le lieutenant et son supérieur. Edward avait fait en sorte que le placard soit plus grand pour que son frère et lui puissent passer et se mettre dans une position agréable. Le placard était dans un couloir, contre le mur, le même que celui du bureau de Mustang.  
Il faut avouer que quand les soldats passaient, ils regardaient le placard avec étonnement : « Qu'est-ce que ce placard fout là ? » Et puis sa taille avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Enfin bref, nous n'allons pas nous attarder sur les étranges dimensions d'un placard qui orne le couloir et qui se trouve à côté du bureau de Mustang, ce serait stupide et sans intérêt…  
Il faut ajouter que si Edward a choisi cet endroit, c'est-à-dire, contre le mur, c'est qu'il pour qu'il puisse transmuter un petit trou pour ne pas rater un seul instant du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
Alphonse quant à lui stressait à mort, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : se casser le plus vite possible et le plus loin mais s'il laissait son frère seul, il allait à coup sûr se faire tuer alors il résistait à l'envie de S'ENFUIR, c'était dur, très dur…

-Ça y est Al, Hawkeye est entrée dans le bureau ! Regarde-moi la tête de Mustang ! Trop fort !

Pendant qu'Ed pétait de rire tout seul, Al réfléchissait à un moyen de rendre la raison à son frère qui était passé en mode « diabolique ».

-Dis Ed, est-ce que tu as pensé au fait que le lieutenant Hawkeye pourrait s'énerver contre le colonel Mustang parce que celui-ci aurait les photos…

-Et bah on peut dire qu'elle lui fait de l'effet Hawkeye ! fit Ed sans faire attention à ce qu'avait dit son frère.

-…Donc ça voudrait dire que le lieutenant et le colonel ne vont pas se rapprocher mais plutôt _s'entretuer_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Nan en fait, c'est elle qui va commettre un meurtre…

Ed arrêta de rire tout seul et lança un regard inquiet à l'armure. Apparemment sa dernière phrase avait fait son effet.

-Merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça…

-Évidemment puisque tu ne réfléchis JAMAIS avant de faire une connerie !

-Merde de merde ! Le but c'était pas qu'elle le tue, mais qu'elle sorte avec…

-Oui et je doute que l'hôpital soit le bon endroit pour faire une déclaration romantique surtout si le colonel fini à la morgue, et puis si le lieutenant se retrouve en prison, ce sera encore moins approprié.

-Bon on se calme… fit Ed en se prenant la tête dans les mains. On regarde comment elle réagit et ensuite j'avise.

-Et ben t'as intérêt à utiliser correctement tous tes neurones pour pas que ça finisse en boucherie.

Ed remit son œil contre le trou du mur, mais la bonne humeur n'y était plus.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Le colonel Roy Mustang était debout près de son bureau, pétrifié de peur, il lançait des regards paniqués à son lieutenant.

Riza Hawkeye quant à elle se relevait lentement : les yeux fermés, le visage neutre. Seule la rage avec laquelle elle déchirait les photos trahissait sa colère, et c'était très mauvais signe. Elle pris une grande inspiration tout en continuant de mettre les photos en miettes.

-Colonel, commença-t-elle d'une voix calme qui possédait un fond d'énervement démesuré, que vous passiez votre temps à dormir au lieu de remplir vos dossiers, soit... Que vous fassiez le pitre avec vos hommes, passe… Que vous passiez des coups de fils à vos conquêtes au lieu de travailler, c'est compréhensible… Que vous vouliez devenir président pour imposer le port de la mini-jupe aux effectifs féminins, je tolère…

Maintenant elle chargeait avec rage son arme favorite et elle commença à hurler :

-MAIS QUE VOUS M'ESPIONNIEZ QUAND JE SUIS CHEZ MOI, PLUS PARTICULIÈREMENT SOUS LA DOUCHE, POUR ME PRENDRE EN PHOTOS ! ÇA, IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! ET VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT À ME DONNER DES EXPLICATIONS AVANT QUE JE M'ÉNERVE !

Roy était tout blanc, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il redoutait le plus au monde c'était de subir les foudres de la colère d'Hawkeye, et c'était d'ailleurs souvent pour ça qu'il se félicitait de l'avoir de son côté. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, S'ENFUIR, car si là, elle n'était pas encore "énervée" c'était qu'il était en danger de mort.  
Voyant qu'il zieutait la porte avec une intention très claire, Riza se retourna la claqua d'une force dont on n'aurait jamais cru qu'une femme puisse avoir.

**xxxXXXxxx**

-Woooh ! Vous avez entendu ? On aurait dit un tremblement de terre ! s'exclama Breda.

-Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est une porte claquée avec rage, donc si on imagine que la force avec laquelle elle a été fermée est égale à huit ça nous donne F 8 et qu'on y additionne la masse de la solidité molaire des murs en divisant le tout par la gravité et qu'on y applique la résonance des pièces sans oublier d'y ajouter l'altitude où se trouve l'étage, c'est-à-dire du lieu de provenance, on peut considérer que le résultat est équivalent à un petit tremblement de terre de magnitude 3 sur l'échelle de Richter mais pas avec la même force de destruction bien sûr… expliqua Falman. **(Comme dirait mon prof de chimie : mais c'est logique ! j'espère que personne n'est bon en physique parce que je vais me faire tuer… j'ai quand même 1 de moyenne en maths et 3,5 en physique au dernier trimestre, alors j'ai fait preuve d'un peu d'imagination, lol Vous savez à quoi ça sert les moles ? pas moi…)**

-Euh…Ouais…

-En tout cas, le lieutenant Hawkeye a l'air très énervée contre le colonel. intervint Fuery en tendant des mouchoirs au pauvre Havoc qui était assis sur une chaise et qui avait le visage ensanglanté.

-J'aimerais pas être à la place du colonel… compatit Falman.

-Moi non plus. fit Fuery en tremblant d'avance.

-Vous avez une idée de ce qui peut bien la mettre dans cet état ? demanda Breda.

-Ce doit être les photos qu'avait le colonel. dit Havoc en s'épongeant le visage.

Ses trois collègues le regardèrent sans comprendre, mais on voyait bien qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à entendre la suite.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et cria dans un sanglot traumatisé :

-J'AI RIEN VU ! J'AI RIEN DIT !

**xxxXXXxxx**

Les personnes qui devaient rendre un rapport, demander une autorisation, annoncer une nouvelle au colonel, décidèrent qu'il était plus prudent de patienter quelques heures, le temps que sa conversation avec le lieutenant soit close, enfin plutôt qu'elle en ai fini avec ses menaces de morts.  
Roy avait profité du court instant où elle avait fermé la porte pour se cacher, vous trouvez ça drôle ? pas lui…

Riza balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de son _tendre et aimé_ colonel qu'elle avait envie de massacrer à coup de bazooka, heureusement pour lui, elle n'en possédait pas, mais son 9mm pouvait tout aussi bien faire l'affaire, il n'en doutait pas.  
Il y avait plusieurs possibilités : soit il s'était caché dans l'armoire où l'on mettait tous les rapports en retards, soit il s'était planqué dans le porte-manteau derrière les vêtements ou peut être même qu'il avait réussi à se loger dans la poubelle, ce qui était peu probable…

Elle fixa la fenêtre : _Et s'il s'était jeté par la fenêtre pour se suicider ? Ah non, il hors de question qu'il n'échappe à sa sentence aussi facilement !_ Mais la fenêtre était fermée donc aucune chance qu'il saute.  
Elle commença à perdre patience et déclara à l'attention du colonel qui était forcément dans la pièce :

-Colonel, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à jouer à cache-cache avec vous, je vous laisse 10 secondes pour sortir de votre planque parce que si j vous trouve, je vous promets une fin tragique et douloureuse…

Jouer ? Pas vraiment, Roy tentait de sauver sa vie, même de la plus ridicule façon…  
Roy Mustang n'était pas dans le placard à rapports ni dans le porte-manteau et encore moins dans la poubelle. En fait, il était tout simplement planqué sous son bureau, là où on met les pieds et les genoux. D'ailleurs, pour la première fois de sa vie, il pensa que le Fullmetal avait de la chance d'être aussi petit car au moins il pouvait se faufiler partout sans problème…

-Un… deux…

Le compte à rebours avait maintenant commencé et il hésitait toujours à sortir de sa cachette. Le choix était dur : soit il restait là où il était c'est-à-dire dans une position très désagréable où l'on risque de s'asphyxier par manque d'air et il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances, soit il sortait et faisait face à une tireuse d'élite et son meilleur ami, le magnum…

Dans les deux cas, il risquait sa vie.

-Trois… quatre…

Il repensa aux paroles du Fullmetal _« C'est quoi votre problème ? Vous êtes toujours pas sortis ensemble »_. C'est vrai que maintenant, en y repensant, ça ne le dérangerait pas du tout de sortir avec Hawkeye mais le PROBLÈME c'est qu'il est plus dangereux de sortir avec une fille susceptible qui sait mieux manier le flingue que la casserole. Il réfléchit quelques secondes : _Et si c'était lui ?_

-Cinq… six…

Après tout c'était logique, ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il le surprenait en train de les espionner et à chaque fois c'était quand il était seul avec Hawkeye.

-Sept… huit…

Il en était sûr maintenant, c'était _forcément _le Fullmetal, mais sa découverte ne changeait rien, il n'osait toujours pas sortir !

-Neuf… dix… Vous l'aurez voulu colonel.

Elle s'approcha du bureau et entendit sa respiration qui ressemblait beaucoup au bruit que fait un ventilateur.

Elle sourit : _Alors il est planqué là ?_nElle alla derrière la table et se baissa pour le voir.

-Bouh ! fit-elle.

Il poussa un gémissement de terreur et s'écria :

-C'est pas moi ! J'ai rien fait ! j'vous jure !

-Alors comment ça se fait que vous aviez ces photos en main ?

-J'en sais rien ! C'est la vérité vraie !

Riza se sentit soudain très lasse : _Il réagit vraiment comme un gosse…_  
Elle avait pitié de lui maintenant, mais qui ne le serait pas devant ce regard apeuré ? Toutefois, elle ne laissa rien paraître et garda son visage sévère.

-Bon, colonel, sortez de là maintenant.

-NOOOOOOOON ! cria-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous le bureau.

-Ça commence à bien faire, vous allez sortir de là tout de suite !

Roy fit alors quelque chose de vraiment désespéré : il rampa sous le bureau pour sortir de l'autre côté sans faire face à son lieutenant.

-Mais que… ?

Après avoir comprit ce qui s'était passé, Riza se prit le visage entre les mains : _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit bon Dieu de suivre un taré pareil ?_  
Un petit ange vêtu d'un drap blanc, armé d'un arc et de flèches en forme de cœur apparu dans sa tête : _Tu le sais très bien…_ Il se foutait littéralement de sa gueule ce qui eut pour effet de mettre en rogne la jeune femme : _Voilà que je me mets à halluciner…_

Elle se leva et fit face au colonel, qui était de l'autre côté du bureau, près à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le moral de Riza commençait à frôler la barre zéro.

-Colonel, je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol, alors maintenant vous vous ramenez et vous m'expliquez tout avant que je vous punisse à ma façon.

Voyant que le colonel n'affichait aucune réaction, à part peut être qu'il semblait encore plus effrayé, elle fit deux pas sur le côté et, chose surprenante, il fit de même. Riza, qui n'était pas loin de la crise de nerf, se mit alors à lui courir après et lui, qui tenait quand même un minimum à la vie, coura lui aussi comme un dingue.

Éloignons-nous un instant de la scène et tentons de décrire le plus objectivement possible cet étrange comportement humain…

…

…

Oui, il faut rester neutre…

…

…

Hum, et bien nous pouvons en conclure que nous avons vraisemblablement affaire à deux tarés pratiquant une course-poursuite autour d'un bureau dans une pièce où la porte est fermée. Neutre on a dit… ? Diantre…

-Eh, c'est quoi ce bruit maintenant ?

-On dirait deux personnes qui courent…

-Si on analyse le… commença Falman puit voyant le regard noir de ses collègues : Ahem, et bien il semblerait que ce soit le lieutenant qui coure après le colonel.

-Vous l'imaginez ! Roy, viens me faire un p'tit bisou ! fit Breda en mimant la scène.

-J'ai rien contre le lieutenant mais je dois avouer qu'elle me fait un peu peur… couina Fuery.

-Si elle avait pas ses flingues sur elle, je serais pas contre du tout moi. intervint Havoc qui mettait ses mouchoirs imbibés de sang dans la poubelle.

_Silence avec ambiance très lourde qui insinue une très grande envie de comprendre le pourquoi du comment._

Havoc porta une main à sa bouche et se cacha derrière un fauteuil :

-J'AI RIEN VU ! J'AI RIEN VU !

* * *

**Je suis désolée mais je suis obligée de couper mon chapitre ici, il était beaucoup trop long…T.T plus de 4 mille mots… Allez, encouragez-moi pour publier l'autre partie qui est prête à l'emploie hé hé (rire sadique)**


	6. Enquête déterminente

**Bon alors voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre 5, oui parce que normalement ça ne faisait qu'un seul chapitre, mais apparemment quand le document est trop important ça passe pas… Miss Titcha a raison, plus les chapitre sont court, plus on a reviews ! j'y réfléchirais la prochaine fois XD.**

**Vous savez quoi, j'ai enfin vu l'animé en entier (a part ce qui correspond au 2ème DVD) et le film (la plupart du temps japonais sous titré anglais T.T) et ben à part quelque passage (l'épisode 37 ! XD, les passages avec Roy et Riza épisode 51) , je peux dire que je préfère largement le manga… Il y a rien dans l'animé ! (je ne parle pas de l'action) ou alors c'est vachement flou. Et puis dans le film, quand Roy se casse sur son ballon et qu'il laisse Riza toute seule, j'ai envie de dire : quel enculé ! Mais qu'est-ce que les scénaristes ont foutu bon dieu ! M'en fout je lirais le chap 61, na ! … merde, comment je vais faire pour le télécharger… ?(en larme) HELP !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Enquête déterminante

-COLONEL ! VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE COURIR ET DE VOUS COMPORTER COMME UN GAMIN !

La course-poursuite autour de la table du bureau du colonel continuait avec en prime des hurlements d'exaspérations. Riza tentait toutes les ruses possibles pour pouvoir attraper son _tendre et…_Ah, je l'ai déjà dit ? Bon, pour attraper son colonel elle… 'tain c'est malin ! j'ai perdu le fil maintenant, ralalah **(c'est trop marrant de se mélanger au narrateur, même si ça sert à rien… d'ailleurs j'ai du mal, paske le narrateur dans cette fic c'est moi, bon on a qu'a dire que quand c'est en gras et ben… c'est pareil que quand c'est pas en gras sauf que c'est gras, lol ça sert à rien ce que je dis mais vous comprenez hein ? Non ? Ah…)**

Bref, pour le choper, elle s'arrêtait brusquement pour partir de l'autre sens, elle était même montée sur la table afin de le couper dans sa trajectoire mais étrangement, Roy faisait preuve d'une rapidité surprenante et contrait toutes les attaques du lieutenant. Il faut dire que quand il est question de survie, le colonel ne réfléchit pas, il court !

-Si je m'arrête, vous allez me tuer !

-ET VOUS L'AUREZ MÉRITÉ !

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je vous ai jamais prise en photos ! cria Roy en larme désespérant que sa subordonnée ne décide de le croire. **(C'est marrant paske là je vois trop la scène quand Armstrong cours après Maria Ross page 30/31 du chapitre 40, j'adore trop ce passage, en fait j'aime particulièrement ce chapitre parce que Roy il engueule Riza et c'est trop MIGNON , folle ? moi ? non… Ah, c'est la suite que vous vous voulez…)**

Comme par miracle, elle s'arrêta net, lui aussi (il ne tient pas à se trouver à sa portée).

-Tient donc, et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ne mentez pas ?

-Et ben…

-Mauvaise réponse ! fit Riza en tirant vers son supérieur. PAN **(j'aime bien mettre des p'tits bruitages pour mettre un peu d'ambiance…, ok j'arrête d'intervenir T.T)**.

Roy, dans un réflexe de rapidité extrême se baissa pour se barricader derrière son bureau, (on peut dire qu'il lui aura sauvé la vie maintes fois, **héhé vous m'avez pas reconnue là !On joue à cache-cache ? retrouvez Ayma (et non Charlie) à travers les lignes de ce chapitre !)**. Craignant qu'elle ne recommence, il hurla :

-JE CROIS SAVOIR QUI VOUS À PRISE EN PHOTO !

-Et qui est l'heureux futur cadavre ?

Roy se releva doucement mais ne laissa dépasser du bureau que ses yeux. Voyant qu'elle le visait encore et s'apprêtait à retirer, il se recacha bien vite, se mettant ainsi hors de vue.

-Montrez-vous si vous êtes un homme !

Il serra les dents face à cette attaque mentale.

-Que si j'aie la garantie que vous ne me tuez pas !

-Vous n'êtes qu'un gros trouillard, un lâche, une poule mouillée, un…

Il ne devait surtout pas se lever, ce n'était pas le Fullmetal…

-C'est facile de dire ça, c'est vous qui avez le flingue ! Moi je suis désarmé, je peux pas me défendre ! Alors posez votre arme !

-Avec un pervers en face de moi ? Hors de question ! Qui sait ce dont vous êtes capable !

-Hawkeye ne me dites pas que vous êtes incapable de vous défendre sans votre flingue ! Vous perdriez mon estime là !

Riza écarquilla les yeux.

-Co… comment ?

Sentant qu'elle commençait à rougir, elle s'empressa de crier :

-Et puis qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Bien sûr que je suis capable de me défendre ! s'emporta-t-elle en défendant sa fierté. Tenez, pour vous prouver que je n'ai pas peur de vous !

Elle balança son flingue à travers la pièce. En tombant, le choc fit tirer le pistolet et la balle partit juste en dessous d'entre les jambes de Mustang, là où aucun homme ne voudrait se voir mutiler.  
Roy réagit au quart de tour et se leva d'un bond en hurlant :

-MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉE ! VOUS POUVIEZ PAS LE POSER PLUS DOUCEMENT ? LA DÉLICATESSE, VOUS CONNAISSEZ ? VOUS AVEZ FAILLI ME…

Riza, très calme, les bras croisés, le coupa :

-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me provoquer. Quant à ce que vous avez « failli perdre », je ne vois pas pourquoi vous paniquez car si vous êtes aussi performant dans cette discipline que votre travail, c'est-à-dire _IMPUISSANT_, dit elle en insistant lourdement sur le mot, et bien franchement, ce n'est pas vraiment une grosse perte.

Elle inspectait ses ongles l'air de rien.

Mustang allait exploser, elle avait OSÉ METTRE EN DOUTE SA VIRILITÉ, c'était un choc émotionnel intérieur… déchirant, insultant, vexant,…

Riza riait intérieurement à plein cerveau, c'était pas très sympa ce qu'elle venait de lui dire surtout qu'avec toutes ces femmes qui l'appelaient au bureau pour le supplier d'accepter de ressortir avec elles, c'était qu'il devait être très performant… _Et ben justement ça aurait peut-être été préférable qu'il devienne inefficace de ce coté là comme ça, aucune conquête pour le déconcentrer au bureau !_ Mais en y réfléchissant, s'il devenait complètement inutilisable, elle ne pourrait pas…  
La jeune femme qui avait gardé son visage neutre jusque-là afficha soudain un rictus de colère.

L'alchimiste pris peur en voyant cette expression, il faut savoir que toutes les pensées de Riza n'avaient duré que quelques millièmes de seconde.

COMMENT POUVAIT-ELLE PENSER À ÇA CONCERNANT SON SUPÉRIEUR ?

Le petit ange vêtu d'une toge et armé de son arc et ses flèches refit son apparition : _Arrêtes de jouer la Sainte-Marie, t'y pense tous les soirs !_  
Voilà pourquoi elle avait soudainement changé d'expression et il fallait absolument qu'elle se change les idées !

-Par contre colonel, qu'insinuez vous quand vous parlez de ma DÉLICATESSE ? continua-t-elle en faisant craquer ses doigts. **XD**

Roy déglutit sa salive face à cette démonstration de force pour le moins… impressionnante._ En fait je parlais de votre absence de délicatesse…_  
Il préféra changer de sujet :

-Hum, et si on en revenait aux photos ?

Maintenant vous vous demandez si Roy n'est pas suicidaire, lui aussi…  
Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de répliquer, il se dirigea vers les photos mises en miettes.

-Parce que, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, la présence de ces photos dans mon bureau me gêne grandement.

Riza, qui s'était calmée, demanda :

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Et bien je pense que quelqu'un aurait mis cette enveloppe sur ma table en espérant ma mort.

Elle leva un sourcil.

-Vous trouvez pas que vous y allez un peu fort ?

Évidemment qu'il racontait n'importe quoi ! Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il aurait bien gardé ces photos et que c'était très certainement le Fullmetal qui lui avait encore fait un sale coup pour qu'il sorte avec Hawkeye.

-J'ai ma petite idée sur le responsable de cette machination. continua le colonel en gardant son air professionnel.

Les poings d'Hawkeye se crispèrent.

-De qui s'agit-il ? _Que je lui défonce la gueule._

-Avant de porter des accusations, je veux d'abord vérifier quelque chose.

Il sortit une craie de sa poche, rassembla les morceaux de photos et commença à tracer un cercle de transmutation autour.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le cercle finit, il posa sa main dessus. De la lumière apparue et les photos se reconstituèrent. Roy était concentré, il lui semblait avoir aperçut un indice sur ces photos.

CLIK CLAK.

Riza pointa son arme contre le crâne de son supérieur :

-SI C'EST UNE BLAGUE COLONEL VOUS ALLEZ…

Des gouttes de sueurs froides dégoulinèrent du visage de l'alchimiste, il ferma les yeux et dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Je… je croyais que vous aviez jeté votre arme lieutenant…

Il avait la gorge nouée.

-Sachez que je porte en permanence quatre armes sur moi.

Roy resta perplexe face à cette déclaration.

-Ah… ah bon ?

-Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui nous intéresse, dites-moi plutôt À QUOI RIME CE QUE VOUS FAITES !

Il se releva doucement, regarda discrètement les photos qu'il tenait en main, évitant tout geste brusques : il était dans une situation très délicate.

-J'en étais sûr… fit-il.

-QUOI ?

-Regardez sur cette photo.

Riza lui jeta un regard noir et se concentra sur la photo où elle était de dos, ça aurait été déplacé de montrer celle de profile ou celle où elle enlevait son pantalon : il ne fallait surtout pas la brusquer.

-Et alors ? demanda-t-elle en perdant patience.

-Vous ne voyez pas ? Là, il y a des reflets rouges et noirs.

La jeune femme regarda plus attentivement les endroits que désignait son supérieur, on pouvait même apercevoir des reflets de cheveux blonds.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Avez-vous un miroir dans votre salle de bain lieutenant ?

En temps normal, elle aurait répondu quelque chose du genre "ce genre de choses ne vous concerne pas !" sur cette question aussi personnelle.

-Oui.

-Et bien j'en déduis que le coupable s'est caché derrière, vu les reflets, et l'a rendu transparent de son côté.

Riza regardait maintenant droit devant elle, ces révélations étaient un vrai choc.

-Quant aux reflets, ils montrent très clairement que c'est le FULLMETAL qui a fait le coup.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête et fixa le colonel qui tentait de garder le plus sérieusement possible son air professionnel.  
Petit à petit, l'expression de la jeune femme tourna à la haine mais surtout, LA VENGENCE. C'est les dents serrées qu'elle dit :

-C'est pour ça qu'il était aussi bizarre tout à l'heure.

Cette fois-ci, elle chargea son plus gros calibre, un collectionneur aurait dit : « Quel superbe modèle ! » Elle voulait être sûre que ça fasse mal.

-JE VAIS DÉFONCER LE FULLMETAL !

Elle se précipita vers la sortie.  
Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient au même étage purent entendre hurler « OU EST-IL ? » et la plupart, pris de panique, décidèrent de ne pas croiser son chemin.

Une fois seul, Roy regarda autour de lui comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait bien personne, il prit les photos et les mis dans sa poche puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée émue pour le Fullmetal.

**xxxXXXxxxx**

Dans le placard, Edward avait tout à coup blêmi, il venait d'entendre les dernières paroles du lieutenant et quand il la vit sortir, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille.

-Ed, ça va ? s'inquiéta l'armure.

-Al… ON SE CASSE !

Cinq millième de seconde plus tard, le placard était vide.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre : histoire dont vous êtes le héros.**

**Vous êtes tranquillement assis sur une chaise devant votre ordinateur quand soudain, vous apercevez un petit garçon blond habillé en vert. Il s'approche de vous et dit : « Écris-moi une review »**

**1 : Vous faites une crise cardiaque et vous mourrez sur le coup… Ayma cours après le petit prince et lui défonce la gueule.**

**2 : Vous pétez un câble et balancez votre ordi par la fenêtre. Ayma cours après le petit prince et lui défonce la gueule.**

**3 : Vous vous dites : « Oh comme il est mignon ! » Vous cliquez sur le petit bouton review et vous tapez un commentaire (positif ?) Ayma est contente et décide de commencer à imaginer la suite de son histoire.**

**Mort de rire XD**


	7. Courrage exemplaire

**Petit Prince : Et voici le nouveau, le tout beau, le tout chaud, le CHAPITRE 7 de PCX**

**Ayma :Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?**

**Petit Prince : Ben t'as tué le présentateur alors je le remplace.**

**Ayma : Ah non, désolée, mais mais j'ai pas besoin de présentateur. Alors jarte d'ici, merci.**

**Petit Prince : Non, j'aime bien être ici. Dis tu veux pas me dessiner un mouton ?**

**Ayma : Quoi ? O.O  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : Courage exemplaire

La jeune femme regarda le poulet qui était dans le four. Il semblait cuit. Elle prit des gants et sortit la viande du four. Elle vérifia ensuite s'il était bien cuit ou non avec des piques. Elle commença alors à le décortiquer en le mettant au fur et à mesure dans un plat puis elle mit la sauce dans un bol. Sur la table, il y avait des frites, prêtes à être servies. Ses gestes étaient précis et rapides : on aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Elle était de taille moyenne, pas plus d'un mètre 70, elle avait les cheveux châtains, légèrement ondulés qui lui tombaient en dessous des épaules. Elle n'était pas à proprement dire super canon comme on en voit dans les magazines, surtout avec son tablier de cuisine, toutefois on pouvait dire qu'elle avait son charme et la qualifier de jolie.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître une femme brune portant une robe noire.

-Rachelle, il a faim, magne-toi !

-Oui, oui, c'est bientôt prêt. Je termine de mettre le poulet dans le plat ensuite je m'occupe de mettre la sauce et puis j'y mets les frites et…

-Mais tu sais très bien qu'il mange tout d'un coup ! Et puis t'embête pas à faire ça jolie avec la sauce et les frites, ça sert à rien !

-Oui bon ok ! râla Rachelle, énervée que son talent ne soit pas reconnu en tant que tel.

Elle mit alors le volatile dans le plat sans ménagement.

-Ne me dis que tu as juste fais ce poulet rikiki ?

-Non, j'ai fait des frites, un gratins de courgette, des lasagnes et une tarte aux pommes.

-Ralalah, ça suffira jamais !

Cette fois-ci Rachelle s'énerva, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

-ÇA SUFFIRA JAMAIS ? MAIS JE PASSE MON TEMPS DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE CUISINE MOI ! ET PUIS SI YA PAS ASSEZ, Z'AVEZ QU'À M'AIDER UN PEU AU LIEU DE ME DIRE D'ALLER PLUS VITE !

La spatule qu'elle tenait dans ses mains se coupa en deux d'un coup ce qui eut pour effet de l'arrêter net.

-D'autres commentaires ? demanda la jeune femme habillée en noir dont les ongles s'étaient hallucinamment agrandis.

-Nan ça ira, la vie est belle et les oiseaux chantent. bougonna la cuisinière.

-C'est mieux. fit l'autre en se dirigeant vers la porte. Maintenant dépêche-toi, Gluttony est à table et attend.

Une fois seule, Rachelle soupira : _Si au moins ils me payaient, mais non rien ! _Elle eut un rire amer : _On ne paye pas les esclaves !_  
C'était décidé, dès que l'occasion se présenterait, elle se casserait d'ici le plus loin possible.  
La cuisinière prit les frites et le poulet et se dirigea vers la porte pour rassasier l'appétit monstre de cet espèce de p'tit gars aussi con qu'une chèvre et qui réclamait toujours de la bouffe.

**Lol, j'vous le répète pas, faut lire toutes mes fic pour comprendre. Franchement je la plains la pauvre… J'vous rassure, je connais rien au secteur cuisine : c'est un endroit de torture ou on perd son temps… lol. Oui c'est bizarre comme début, je vous l'accorde, moi même je sais pas ce qui m'a pris O.° ?**

**xxxXXXxxx**

L'ambiance dans la pièce était très tendue : personne ne parlait. D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous très concentrés à remplir des dossiers et aucun d'eux n'osaient sortir de la salle car vu les circonstances, ça avait de quoi être suicidaire.  
Malheureusement, la réserve de papier à remplir vint à s'épuiser et les pauvres soldats n'avaient d'autres choix que de se tourner les pouces. Mais le problème, c'est que s'ils se faisaient prendre à ne rien faire, ils risqueraient de se faire sanctionner.

Havoc, qui n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, décida d'intervenir :

-Bon, allez Breda, va chercher d'autres dossiers à remplir dans le bureau du colonel.

-Quoi ?

-C'est un ordre.

-Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai le même grade que toi alors ton ordre tu te le fous où je pense !

Havoc se tourna vers Falman :

-Bon bah Falman, vas-y.

-Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir que du colonel, moi !

-Fuery…

-Il me reste 8 dossiers à remplir !

-Ah oui ? firent les autres avidement.

-Et ce sont des rapports sur les communications du QG ! Modèle de téléphones à acheter, factures, réparations... continua le petit brun avec un sourire narquois.

Les trois autres soupirèrent.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un aille chercher ces foutus papiers ! repris Havoc.

-T'as qu'à y aller toi ! s'agaça Breda.

-J'ai pas envie de crever à cause d'une balle perdue.

-Moi non plus ! répliqua Breda.

-Pareil pour moi ! ajouta Falman.

Après un nouveau silence, Havoc proposa :

-On se l'fait au bras de fer ?

**xxxXXXxxx**

La furie blonde de déplaçait dans les couloirs du QG avec des pas lourds mais pourtant rapides. Sa respiration, profonde et saccadée, avait un petit air de ressemblance avec celle du rhinocéros, avant de charger. Mais la militaire, contrairement au rhinocéros, avait déjà chargé ses flingues. Ses doigts, posés sur la gâchette, attendaient sagement le signal qui les inviterait à presser sur la détente des deux magnifiques magums qu'elle tenait en mains. Le signal était tout simplement un message nerveux partant du cerveau qui aboutirait aux doigts, plus particulièrement les index et qui se déclencherait à la vue d'une cible. Cette cible était très facile à repérer (enfin, ça dépend à quelle hauteur on la cherche) car 1° : elle se démarquait des autres (on ne dira pas pourquoi), 2° : elle était vêtue de rouge et de noir et 3° : elle était très susceptible.

La jeune femme n'étant autre que Riza Hawkeye, avançait donc dans les couloirs, qui d'ailleurs étaient étrangement vides, à la recherche d'Edward Elric. Non, ce n'était pas à proprement dire une "recherche" mais plutôt une chasse entre un prédateur et sa proie : la chasse à l'Edward.  
Riza s'imaginait toutes les manières possibles de lui faire mal sans le tuer… **(là tout le monde se pose des questions et moi je réponds).** Bah oui, s'il meure, c'est une sorte de délivrance or, il était hors de question qu'il ne trouve refuge dans l'au-delà.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une armure imposante qui tentait de se déplacer le plus silencieusement possible. Riza fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était seul.

-Alphonse !

Le petit frère d'Edward sursauta de terreur en entendant la voix dure et sèche du lieutenant. Il se retourna lentement, évitant tout geste brusque. Riza quant à elle, s'était considérablement rapprochée vers lui et brandissait son petit joujoux.

-Où est ton frère ?

-Je… euh… c'est à dire…

-Tu as trois secondes ! dit-elle en soulevant le casque de la pauvre armure pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle connaissait son point faible. **(moi non plus je ne sais pas comment elle fait, p'tête de la lévitation…)**

-Un.

-Il…

-Deux.

-Il est parti par là, dans les cuisines !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle se dirigea vers la cantine avec la ferme attention de trouer le petit alchimiste.  
Quand la jeune femme fut hors de vue, Alphonse poussa un soupir de soulagement : il avait quand même frôlé la mort. Il allait partir en direction de la sortie du QG quand une voix l'interpella :

-Alphonse !

-Co… colonel !

Roy Mustang, qui avait suivi son lieutenant en gardant toutefois une bonne distance, s'approchait de l'armure en levant sa main, prêt à claquer des doigts.

-Dis-moi où est ton frère ou je te crame.

Al regarda la main du colonel avec étonnement.

-Mais, colonel ! Vous n'avez pas vos gants !

Roy poussa un juron en constant qu'il avait effectivement oublié de mettre ses gants. Voyant que l'armure se retenait tant bien que mal de rire, il se mit à hurler :

-ÇA CHANGE RIEN ! OU EST TON FRÈRE ?

-Dans… Dans les cuisines M'sieur ! s'écria Al en pointant du doigt la direction qu'avait prise Hawkeye quelques secondes auparavant.

Mustang allait s'y précipiter mais un grincement le retint. En fait, c'était une sorte de frottement, comme si on avait glissé ou déraper et ça provenait de l'armure d'Alphonse. Roy eut comme un doute.

-Tu grinces toujours Alphonse ?

Al semblait tout à coup très mal à l'aise et il bafouillait un peu :

-Ah… oui ! Ça doit bien faire trois semaines que je me suis pas huilé !

-Ouvre ton armure !

-Mais non ! C'est rien, j'vous assure !

-OUVRE TON ARMURE ALPHONSE, C'EST UN ORDRE !

Al lui aurait bien répondu qu'il n'était pas un militaire et qu'il n'avait donc aucune raison de lui obéir, mais vu la tête qu'affichait Mustang, il préféra ne rien dire. C'est en tremblotant de toute part qu'il ouvrit alors le torse de son armure. Évidemment, il était vide. Mais Roy Mustang n'était pas dupe : il passa sa tête à l'intérieur du corps d'Al. Il se mit alors à sourire de satisfaction :

-Quand je me disais que ta petite taille te permettait de te faufiler sans problème, je n'avais pas tort. C'est pas "Fullmetal" que le Généralissime aurait dû t'appeler, mais le "Passe-partout Alchemist".

-CO-LO-NEL, JE VAIS VOUS… siffla Ed entre ses dents.

En effet, sa position l'empêchait de pouvoir hurler correctement : il était tout serré et comprimé dans les jambes de son petit frère avec ses bras et ses pieds qui… enfin bref, un joli méli-mélo. C'était à se demander comment il avait réussi à loger dans un endroit aussi étroit.

Mustang sortit sa tête de l'armure et pris un visage sévère.

-Bon, fini de rigoler Ed, sort de là maintenant, tu as des explications à me donner.

Edward sortit de son frère non sans difficulté en prenant pas loin de dix minutes. Une fois à l'extérieur, il tenta de s'enfuir, mais Roy l'arrêta net :

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. À moins que tu ne veuilles mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je suis sûr qu'Hawkeye se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de toi personnellement.

Ed se retourna en tremblant.

-Ok, j'ai fait une grosse connerie…

-UNE ÉNORME CONNERIE ! cria Roy.

-Une… une énorme connerie… reprit Ed.

-LA CONNERIE DU SIÈCLE ! continua Roy.

-La pire connerie de tous les temps… gémissait Ed.

-ET TU VAS ÊTRE SANCTIONNER POUR ÇA !

-Oui… je vais être puni…

-ET TU T'EN SOUVIENDRAS TOUTE TA VIE !

-Je… je le ferais plus… promit.

-Bien ! fit Roy d'une voix sèche.

Edward tremblait comme une feuille tellement il était mort de peur.

-Colonel… faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais…

Il se mit soudain à genoux et un flot de larmes se mit à gicler de ses yeux, qui étaient en mode "chibi eyes". **(genre le chat botté de Shrek XD)**

-JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, N'APPELEZ PAS HAWKEYE ! PAR PITIÉ !

Mustang le regarda de toute sa hauteur avec un air hautain plein de fierté : il avait le Fullmetal Alchemist à ses pieds. Il était le maître et Edward l'esclave. Il l'avait à sa merci. Que c'était bon d'avoir le droit de vie ou de mort de cette petite chose, si arrogante en temps normal. Oui, à cet instant précis, il se sentait le maître incontesté du monde…MuHaHaHaHaHa **(sans commentaire)**

Cependant, le colonel était aussi partagé avec un autre sentiment, une envie, un désir. Et s'il voulait l'obtenir, il fallait qu'il se dépêche avant que son lieutenant n'arrive. Il s'approcha d'Ed et déclara d'une voix sèche, sévère, presque haineuse :

-Je ne l'appellerais pas à une seule condition…

Edward releva sa petite tête de chat apeuré plein d'espoir, puis Mustang l'attrapa par le col et le souleva à son niveau, en le surpassant toutefois d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Edward pris peur, la tête qu'affichait Mustang n'était pas des plus rassurantes.

-Est-ce que tu as d'autres photos ! JE LES VEUX ABSOLUMENT !

**xxxXXXxxx**

Évidemment, Edward n'était pas dans les cuisines. Pourtant elle avait cherché partout : frigo, four, placard, congélateurs, poubelles… mais rien. Alphonse lui avait mentit et maintenant son envie de meurtre était multiplié par deux : le p'tit frère allait payer aussi.

-Ma… Mademoiselle… ?

-QUOI ?

-Est-ce… Est-ce qu'on peut retourner aux cuisines maintenant ?

L'homme qui venait de parler avait été désigné par toute l'équipe des cuisines pour lui poser la question. Il était mort de peur et il fermait maintenant les yeux, attendant le petit déclic qui annoncerait sa mort. Mais rien ne vint. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, transpirant de trouille. Il constata avec soulagement qu'elle s'était éloignée.

-Ouais, c'est bon. Allez-y.

Elle sortit de la pièce. Les cuisiniers, la voyant arriver, s'écartèrent d'elle le plus possible. Une fois partie, ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement : l'incarnation de la mort était venue leur rendre visite et c'était pas passé loin. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Le chef décida de prendre la parole :

-Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'expliquer qu'il est tout simplement hors de question de lui servir des brocolis si elle n'aime pas ça.

-Oui chef. répondirent les cuistots en cœur.

Un des plus jeune du personnel de cuisine leva timidement la main.

-Euh chef, j'crois qu'elle aime pas les courgettes.

-Très bonne information Durant. Tiens, d'ailleurs puisqu'on y est, je te charge de savoir tout ce qu'elle n'aime pas en nourritures, plats, légumes, ecxétéra.

-QUOI ?

-Tu préfères peut-être qu'elle revienne ?

-Non, mais…

-Alors c'est parfait ! fit le chef en frappant des mains. Au boulot maintenant, une longue journée nous attend !

**xxxXXXxxx**

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se l'aie pas fait au bras de fer ? bougonna Breda.

-Parce que ça n'aurait pas été équitable. répondit sèchement Falman.

-Tu parles ! Dis plutôt que t'avais les j'tons d'y aller tout seul ! répliqua Havoc.

-Si on avait dû le faire en se basant sur la culture générale et sur les connaissances personnelles, tu ne dirais pas la même chose. repris Falman.

-Bah évidemment ! Comment veux-tu que ce soit équitable après ?

-Et ben moi c'est pareil avec le bras de fer.

-Tsss, t'es pas un homme. railla Breda.

-Oh ? Si pour toi être un homme c'est pouvoir soulever 200 kg et manger en cachette chez soi des bio de Danone avec au p'tit déj' un "spéciale pari minceur 15 jours" vendu principalement aux femmes…

-QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'écria l'outré.

-La vérité mon bon Breda.

-C'est des activia d'abord…

Havoc pouffa de rire :

-Quelle tapette !

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire. coupa Falman. Se muscler tous les soirs pour compenser sa taille, c'est pas mieux.

-Ma taille ? J'suis plus grand que toi j'te signale.

-Je te parle pas de ça Havoc, mais du contenu de ton froc.

Havoc afficha un visage paniqué.

-De… de quoi tu parles ?

-De tes rendez-vous chez un médecin spécialiste.

-Comment tu sais ça ? s'écria-t-il.

-Tu sais, j'ai longtemps travaillé aux renseignements. Ce genre de choses m'est très facilement accessible.

-Bon ok, on y va tout les trois, mais ça reste entre nous tous ça, hein ? dit Havoc le visage crispé.

-Ça va de soi. répond Falman. Du moment que vous ne fassiez rien d'inconsidéré contre moi.

-C'est du chantage… râla Breda.

-Oui, et alors ?

Les trois hommes étaient maintenant dans le couloir et partaient en direction du bureau de leur supérieur. Ils regardaient dans tous les sens, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, évitant le faire le moindre faux-pas qui pourrait leur être fatal…

Ils progressaient tel des aventuriers dans la jungle hostile **( des aventuriers pas doués),** s'attendant à voir surgir des fourrés un fauve, une bête particulièrement féroce qui pourrait leur arracher la tête d'un coup de patte griffue. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait être prudent, _très prudent…_  
Ils marchaient en file indienne, longeant les murs de temps en temps, des p'tites galipettes par-ci par là **(imaginer James Bond en vraiment moins doué)** lorsqu'ils entendirent… un bruit. Des pas se rapprochant d'eux…

Ils se jetèrent un regard paniqué, s'attendant au pire.  
Et là, ils la virent… La bête féroce, le fauve sanguinaire, le terrible prédateur. Ils affichèrent simultanément une grimace d'effroi en voyant s'approcher la terreur blonde.  
Havoc et Breda, dans une dernière tentative de courage exemplaire, se précipitèrent derrière Falman, qui déjà était contre le mur, ce qui donna une sorte de petit pâté bleu de trois soldats comprimés contre le mur.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye passa devant eux sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Elle allait presque sortir de leurs champs de vision lorsqu'elle se retourna, à leur plus grand malheur.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Edward par hasard ?

Les trois hommes, peut-on les qualifier comme ça ? Non. Donc, les trois lopettes firent "non" de la tête.  
Riza les regarda un instant en se posant pas mal de questions.

-Vous avez un problème messieurs ?

Nouveau mouvement négatif de la tête.  
Riza était sceptique mais ne dit rien et repartit traquer sa proie.  
Les trois soldats poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Havoc se laissa glisser au sol. Vu la couleur qu'affichait son visage, il ne faisait aucun doute venait de vivre la "peur bleue". Il se mit à pleurer comme une fontaine.

-J'ai cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée…

Falman et Breda se regardèrent puis sourirent d'entente, comme des complices préparant un mauvais coup. Falman s'approcha d'Havoc, les mains sous les hanches et dit :

-Et si tu nous parlais de ces _photos_ ?

La mâchoire d'Havoc manqua de se décrocher : pour lui, le calvaire ne faisait que commencer…

**xxxXXXxxx**

_Que faire ? _

Tel était la question que se posait Edward. Il n'avait pas d'autres photos et il allait immanquablement mourir dans les pires souffrances par la main professionnelle et délicate du lieutenant Hawkeye… Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, il était foutu. La seule chose qu'il aura réussite finalement, c'était de s'être mis dans la mouise sans l'aide de personne et aussi que Mustang s'intéresse à son lieutenant sans son uniforme…

Mission casage : complètement foireux.

Ce qu'il y avait gagné ? Se faire pendre par Mustang pour bien lui faire remarquer qu'il le dépassait d'au moins trente centimètre. Maintenant il tremblait comme une chèvre devant un tyrannosaure rex qui a envie d'entamer l'apéritif, rien de bien réjouissant… Surtout que le colonel avait un espèce de regard mi-pervers mi-envieux, mais surtout TRÈS pervers.

-Euh… c'est à dire que…

-T'EN AS D'AUTRE OU PAS ?

-Ben… non. Hiiiiii ?

Edward faisait maintenant son sourire le plus crétin de tous les temps en plissant les yeux ce qui lui donnait vraiment une tête d'abruti à claque…

Roy était déçu. C'était une déception sans égale, un déchirement, un espoir brisé… Il voulait tellement avoir d'autres angles de vus de son lieutenant peu habillée, ou plutôt _pas habillée._ Il lâcha Edward qui se ratatina au sol comme… un Edward qui s'écrase au sol quoi.

Des pas se firent entendre, avec une voix… **(musique d'horreur)**

-Ah ! Colonel, vous l'avez trouvé ! Ça m'évitera de chercher encore des heures pour rien. fit Hawkeye en armant son arme **(qui est déjà armé je crois -.-)**

Étudions la réaction des trois personnages venant de se faire surprendre par la terrifiante tireuse d'élite, sachant qu'aucun d'eux ne tenaient particulièrement à la voir et qu'elle est dans un état d'énervement plutôt effrayant.

Alphonse : _C'est pas vrai, elle va me défoncer la gueule alors que j'y suis pour rien ! Non, pas d'accord, cette fois-ci Ed se démerde, je l'aiderais pas ! _

Mustang : _Arg, non, faut surtout pas qu'elle le tue, il peut encore m'être utile! Une solution, vite trouver une solution… _

Edward : _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! JE VAIS MOURIR ! PITIÉ, JE SUIS ENCORE SI JEUNE ! MAMAN, JE T'AIMES MAIS JE VEUX PAS TE REJOINDRE TOUT DE SUITEUUUUUH ! _

Riza abordait maintenant un sourire presque sadique qui faisait froid dans le dos, nan, en fait c'était pire que sadique, c'était…l'envie de voir souffrir…oui sadique, mais en pire. T.T**(oulala, c'est la fin du chapitre là, je commence à fatiguer …)**

-Hum, lieutenant… euh… commença Roy, mais Riza ne l'écoutait pas, elle braquait son flingue sur le pauvre petit alchimiste.

-Alors Edward, ON S'AMUSE A ME PRENDRE EN PHOTO CHEZ MOI !

Edward était dans le stade ultime de la trouille, il transpirait de peur et des sueurs froides lui dégoulinaient de partout.

Sentant sa fin venir, il pensa à tout ce qu'il avaient fait depuis le début de cette mission qui était foutue d'avance et qui n'avait absolument aucune chance de réussite. Ça avait vraiment commencé avec ce médecin complètement taré qui lui avait foutu dans le crâne les doctrines du célèbre philosophe Aphrodite Cupidon qui avait inventé pleins de ruses et de stratégies pour caser deux coincés ensembles, et qui finalement avait fini brûlé vif sur le bûcher pour fanatisme et sorcellerie. _hum, vaut mieux pas y penser..._  
Durant cette aventure hors pair, il avait fait de l'escalade, il avait rencontré un gars complètement obsédé qui passait son temps à mâter ses voisines, il avait passé plus d'une heure à supporter une conversation transpirante avec le lieutenant sur les armes à feu, il…

Ed réfléchit quelques millièmes de secondes : _Le pervers… _

-Je te promet que tu vas en baver ! continua Riza avec son sourire a glacer le sang.

Edward paniqua face à cette menace et se mit à hurler:

-C'EST PAS MOI !

Roy le regarda avec de grands yeux, Alphonse, si il en avait eu aurait faire pareil et Riza, elle, leva un sourcil.

-C'EST LE PERVERS !

-Le pervers ?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Lieutenant, il faut absolument que je vous dise, en face de chez vous, il y a un gros pervers qui vous matte, euh… vous observe tous les jours !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Riza qui ouvrit grand ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'écria-t-elle scandalisée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? reprit Roy.

Ed commença alors à débité un lot de mensonge plus douteux les uns que les autres:

-En fait ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours que je l'avais repéré et j'ai décidé de mener ma p'tite enquête. Je me suis donc introduis chez lui et là j'ai vu…

-QUOI?

-Des… des photos de vous, lieutenant. J'ai aussi appris qu'il faisait parti d'une secte de rebelle complotant contre le gouvernement et qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire un coup d'état.

-Alors explique-moi ce que faisaient ces photos sur le bureau du colonel ? demanda Riza ironiquement.

-Euh…

Roy décida d'intervenir:

-Alors c'est lui qui voulait me tuer !

-Quoi ?

-C'était peut être ça son plan, que vous me tuiez pour pouvoir monter leur coup d'état.

Riza se tourna vers Edward, l'air menaçant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit à ce sujet, Edward.

-Je.. je ne savais pas comment vous le dire, j'ai essayé tout à l'heure mais c'était trop dur. J'avais peur de votre réaction vous comprenez… Vous dire qu'en face de chez vous ya un pervers voyeur obsédé…

Le visage de Riza se crispa.

-Edward… est-ce qu'il y a d'autres photos de moi…? demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Oui ! Y en a d'autre !

Roy tourna vivement la tête, soudainement très intéressé.

-Il est hors de question que des voyeurs obsédés pervers se promènent en liberté dans la nature. Hawkeye, allez chercher les autres, on part en mission.

-Bien mon colonel ! fit elle en faisant le salut militaire puis elle s'élança vers le bureau du colonel.

Une fois la jeune femme hors de vue, Roy s'approcha d'Edward, l'air soupçonneux.

- J'espère pour toi que tu dis vrai.

Edward eut une pensée: _Y a un autre pervers obsédé en liberté…_ Il cria:

-C'est vrai ! J'vous jure que le pervers existe vraiment et il a 3 autres photos!

Roy ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois et se précipita vers la sortie du QG pour arrêter ce pervers et aussi au passage pour être le premier à trouver ces photos…

Alphonse et Edward étaient maintenant seuls…

-C'est la dernière fois que je te suis dans une de tes missions de casage à la noix.

Ed acquiesça.

-Oui, c'est la dernière fois… que je fais un truc aussi… débile.

-Bien.

-De toute façon, un coincé et une coincé, ça coince forcément et on peut rien faire. Et puis, on aura essayé…

-Ouais, bah à mon avis, occupe-toi d'abord de toi avant de faire n'importe quoi avec les autres…

-De quoi ?

-Winry, ça te dis quelque chose?

Ed regarda instinctivement son bras droit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai pas cassé mon automail.

Alphonse soupira de désespoir.

-Bon on rentre. J'en peux plus de cette histoire.** (moi non plus au passage, arg, vais mourir)  
**

* * *

**Et là, la question que tout le monde se pose est "Est-ce la fin" ? et moi je vous dis :"Non ! Il reste un dernier chapitre !" (à votre plus grand bonheur et moi... mon plus grand malheur... donc Fin du chapitre.**

**Petit Prince : Eh, Ayma, il est moche ton mouton !**

**Ayma : Comment ça moche ? je te permet pas de...**

**Petit Prince : Bah, franchement, chuis désolé mais tu dessines vraiment comme une tâche... Et puis tu dis à tout le monde d'aller sur ton blog, j'y suis allé et ça craint.**

**Ayma, prise de désespoir, se traine vers une falaise et se jette dans le vide. Suite à sa mort, nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas la suite de ses fictions... A moins que...**


	8. Entracte : Une découverte originale

******"Suite à sa mort, nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas la suite de ses fictions..."  
Car oui, Ayma, après être sautée d'une falaise, avait mal équipé son parachute (evidemment, elle n'allait pas se suicider pour de vrai) et s'était donc écrasée avec fracas sur le sol, comme un délicieux coulis de tomate.**

**C'est alors, plusieurs années plus tard, un prêtre guérisseur trouva son cadavre décomposé et décida, dans son immense bonté, de la ramener d'entre les morts...  
-REZ et revi1 a la vi !  
-Agna ? oô fit la jeune fille... à moitier nue ? (les vêtement ne peuvent pas être ressussités) dans le monde virtuel des MMORPG.  
-bn c cool té re en vi, m1tenan jte laiss. ++ é va pex sinn tu va te fèr OS par lé mobs. fit le prêtre dans son étrange dialècte avant de s'ecplipser.**

**C'est ainsi qu'Ayma, de nouveau seule, dû égorger un ours pour se couvrir avec sa fourrure et commença son escaladation... enfin à grimper la falaise pour revenir à la surface du monde des Fanfictions RoyAi ¤3¤**

**Bon, un peu de sérieux, exactement 3 ans et 2 mois que je n'ai pas écrit la suite. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour cet abominable acte.  
Non seulement ce n'est pas du tout correcte envers vous, mais en plus, c'est complètement absurde de ma part ! J'avais près de 15/20 commentaires par chapitre, cette fic était un véritable succès !  
Maintenant je vais poster la suite, parce qu'il faut quand même le faire... Et je vais me prendre une baffe phénoménale avec 3 commentaires, et puis franchement, je l'aurais mérité =/**

**Bref, ce chapitre n'en est pas vraiment un, il sert surtout à vous annoncer la venue imminente du prochain chapitre et... je voudrais prendre la température. Qui suit encore cette fic ? Qui veut voir la suite ? qui veut me supplier à genoux de poster ?  
*se calme***

**Bref, en attendant de finir le vrai chapitre que je veux parfait (oui, je reste modeste...), et comme je suis généreuse (en même temps j'ai intérêt à l'être) je vous laisse tout de même un chapitre remplit pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim.**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Quelque part à Central, dans un parc à forte de verdure, se trouvait une aire de jeu pour enfants en bas-âge, près de cette aire de jeu, se tenait un banc.  
Sur ce banc étaient assis…

-Waaa, maman, regarde y'a une armure comme dans les chevaliers du Zodiacs ! piaffa un jeune bambin en secouant la main de sa génitrice.

Alphonse, s'il avait pu exprimer une émotion aurait afficher une tronche profondément abasourdie.

-Les chevaliers du Zodiacs ? Moi ? s'écria-t-il en se cachant le visage dans les mains pour pleurer ses larmes virtuelles. Ed, tu es un monstre de m'avoir mit dans cette armure ! Je te hais !

-Rooh, c'est bon... Estime toi heureux d'être encore en vie et puis ce gamin est complètement à côté de la plaque, parce que les chevaliers du Zodiacs, on dirait vraiment des tapettes. répliqua Edward blasé.

-BOUAHAHAHAAAAAA ! hurla Alphonse encore plus vexé.

-Mais non, mais Al, ce que je veux dire c'est que toi, tu as une apparence vraiment imposante tu vois ? Le truc que quand on s'approche de lui, ça fait peur ! C'est super viril ! Si t'étais un vrai chevalier du Zodiac, les autres seraient carrément ridicules à côté de toi, tu vois ? Parce que toi, tu as une VRAIE armure qui te couvre de partout, pas comme ces tafiolles qui portent des trucs qui leurs moule de partout ! Et ça c'est la grande classe !

-Ed… c'est pas ça le problème… tu vois, c'est que moi je suis quelqu'un de sensible, de gentils, d'attentionné, de bonne volonté, aux bonnes manières, un garçon modèle qui montre l'exemple et je…

-Iiiiiiiiiiiiih ! MAMAN YA ROBOCOP SUR LE BANC IL ME FAIT PEUR IL VA ME VIOLER ! cria une gamine en tirant la jupe de sa mère, qui faillit s'étranger de surprise : « mais enfin où est-ce que tu as entendu ce mot ? » « à l'école, et même que les Robocops, ils violent les petites filles »

Un silence morbide plana entre les deux frères, mais l'aîné finit par le briser en fulminant entre ses dents :

-Elle est conne cette gamine, Robocop il peut pas avoir de…

Ignorant son frère, Alphonse le coupa :

-Ed tu ne vois pas que je fais peur à tout le monde ? Je fais crier les petites filles, je manque de provoquer une crise cardiaque aux vielles dames, un jour ils vont finir par faire une pétition pour me voir pendu haut et court sur la place de la ville !

-Bah tu t'en fout, tu peux pas être étranglé…

-mais tu ne comprends pas que ça ne peut plus durer ? il faut faire quelque chose ! Je n'en peux plus qu'on me prenne pour un psychopathe pervers pédophile en armure qui kidnappe les grands-mères séniles…

-Si tu t'attaques aux grand-mère c'est que tu es gérontophile, Al, pas pédophile…

-…pour les manger à la pleine lune !

-Ah, autant pour moi, dans ce cas tu es un pédophile lycanthrope gérontophage.

-RAAAAH mais tu fais aucun effort, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur !

Alphonse croisa les bras et dirigea sa tête d'acier en direction opposée à celle de son frère et… bouda.

-C'est pas en adoptant cette attitude puérile qu'on pourra ouvrir le dialogue, Al ! s'énerva Edward. Parce que c'est toi le plus mur de nous deux pour l'instant !

Alphonse se retourna si brusquement que le banc failli se renverser :

-C'est ce que j'ai toujours dit ! Je suis le plus mûre de nous deux !

-De quoi ? Mais je disais pas ça je… !

Un peu plus loin dans un bac à sable, un petit garçon, pelle à la main, regardait la scène avec un vive intérêt.

- Albert ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda son camarade de jeu qui tenait un sceau.

- Edgar ! regarde là bas, on dirait trop le nindjardain qui a disparut de mon jardin avant-hier !

-Mais oui, tu as raison ! ça y'est on l'a retrouvé !

Un craquement de phalanges métalliques survint à quelques centimètres de leurs oreilles.

-C'EST-TOI-LA-PETI-TE-LARVE-QUI-VIENT-DE-ME-TRAI-TER-DE-NAIN-DE-JAR-DIN ? explosa Edward en détachant chaque syllabe.

-Ed arrête, ce ne sont que mes mômes, tu ne vas quand même pas les frapper !

-Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! s'écria le petit Edgar paniqué qu'un Robocop géant lui crie dessus.

Edward stoppa net son geste, abasourdit :

-Al, c'est moi qui vient de bugger ou ?

-ça veut dire quoi bugger ? Ed, j'ai peur, ton nain de jardin il est pas gentils ! couina le petit Albert en commençant à pleurer.

Alphonse attrapa Edward avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits suite à cette qualification fatidique, et il eut raison car l'alchimiste d'état se remit à hurler en gigotant dans tous les sens pour tabasser un mioche trois fois plus petit que lui.  
Une fois suffisamment éloignés, Alphonse relâcha Edward au milieu d'un petit bois, à l'écart de la populace miniature.

-Bon t'es calmé maintenant ?

-Grabbllgnnn

-On se demande qui a une attitude puérile maintenant hein !

L'achimiste d'Etat allait répliquer quelque lorsqu'il se coupa net, soudainement intéressé par quelque chose de plus important à ses yeux : un nid de fourmis.

-Euh… Ed ? qu'est-ce qui ne passe ?

L'adolescent avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, abasourdit.

-Al… je viens d'avoir un flash génissime !

-Euh… je reste sceptique !

-REGARDE ! C'est merveilleux ! cria-t-il en montrant les insectes qui grouillaient dans tous les sens.

-Je suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Edward se jeta à genoux sur le sol et se mit ensuite à tracer un cercle entourant le nid de fourmis en ajoutant des points au centre et à d'autres endroits très précis.

-MAIS ! s'écria Alphonse. C'est le cercle de transmutation humain pour créer une pierre philosophale !

-Ouaii ! HAHAHAAA ! s'esclaffa Edward. Je suis un génie ! Pour créer la pierre, tout ce qui compte, c'est de sacrifier des vies ! Or, les fourmis sont animées de vie ! Puisqu'on ne peut éthiquement pas sacrifier la vie d'êtres humains on peut bien sacrifier des insectes ! C'est du pareil au même ! Sauf que les fourmis, on s'en fout qu'elle crèvent ! Et en plus, y'en a des MILLIARD ! On pourra se faire une méga giga grosse pierre philosophale et on va retrouver nos corps ! Oh oui, je suis un surdouuuuéé !

L'armure, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, eut réellement peur de son frère, surtout lorsque ce dernier affichait ce visage rongé par une folie hystérique.

-Euh, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu te considère sur la même échelle qu'une fourmis ?

-QUOI C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITES DE FOURMIS ?

Au moins il avait réussi à lui rendre un minium ses esprits.

-Non mais écoute, Ed, sans vouloir te vexer sur ta théorie… je crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Tu sais, l'important dans un sacrifice humain c'est l'âme, tu saisis ? Et je doute que les fourmis, avec tout le respect que je puisse leur porter, aient une âme. Je pense qu'il faut avoir une certaine capacité intellectuelle et philosophique pour en avoir une et… Hey mais tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Non, il ne l'écoutait pas, Edward était borné et voulait que ça marche, il voulait prouver au monde entier qu'il venait de faire une découverte phénoménale, la plus importante de toute l'histoire de l'alchimie… la transmutation fourmilière… ou fourmitique ? Oui bon… aucune importance.  
Une lueur étrange jaillit, des étincelles fusèrent et puis…SHHSHHHH toutes les fourmis disparurent, désintégrées, ne laissant que les faibles traces que les insectes avaient créé sur leur passage.  
Au centre du cercle tracé apparut alors une matière gélatineuse, gluante, poisseuse et de couleur… verdâtre.

-Eurk, c'est quoi ce truc ? fit Al, visiblement dégoûté.

Edward n'en menait pas large non plus et affichait une grimace de dégoût, lui aussi.

-Et bien… c'est une pierre philosophale.

-Tu te fous de moi ? La pierre est rouge, voire même un peu violette avec les reflets, mais ton espèce de machin là, il est VERT ! Comme du caca de canard ! C'est répugnant !

-Oui bon, tu vas pas faire ton exigent, c'est une pierre quand même !

-Rien à faire, tu ne me touches pas avec ton espèce de limace visqueuse mutante, je préfère encore rester dans cette armure plutôt que de tu joues avec en faisant l'apprenti sorcier !

-Même si ça vient de fourmis, il y a quand même une énergie vitale et donc, ça doit amplifier les capacités alchimiques. Voyons voir, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien transmuter ?

- ça va pas ? On ne connaît même pas les effets secondaires !

Encore une fois, Edward n'écouta pas son jeune frère et s'empara de la pierre… enfin, façon de parler vu comment elle était molle, puis joignit ses deux mains, déterminé, avant de les poser sur le sol.  
Une lumière verte aveuglante surgit autour de ses mains, puis, sortant du sol, une statue commença à se former. Le Fullmetal Achemist avait visiblement l'intention de faire un cheval cabré, comme lors de sa démonstration chez son Maître.

Le résultat fut… abominable. On aurait dit une sorte d'hippogriffe, mi cheval mi aigle, sauf que ça évoquait davantage un mi-cheval, mi-alien. A cause des antennes et des pattes allongées, sûrement.

-Oh mon dieu ! crisa Alphonse. C'est quoi ce monstre !

Edward était abasourdit, c'était tout simplement inconcevable : il voulait faire un cheval, comme à son habitude et là, il avait créé… Un cheval fourmit !  
Un derrière de cheval avec l'avant du corps de l'insecte.

-Putain, Al… ça me froid dans le dos je…

-Ne me dis pas que c'est la pierre qui a influencé ta transmutation ? coupa Alphonse, paniqué.

-Si… mais merde, je suis pas déçu, les fourmis sont des artistes ! C'est génial ! Regarde ces courbes, cette allure ! Ces influences du paléolithosique inférieur ! C'est merveilleux…

Le jeune garçon en avait les larmes à l'œil.  
L'armure, en revanche, eut une terrible envie d'aller se pendre… sur la place de la ville si nécessaire.

-Une corde, pitié, en plus d'avoir des goûts à chier, mon frère vient de péter les plombs !

Edward se retourna alors vivement vers son jeune fraternel, le visage radieux et enchanté :

-Al, je peux te ramener ton corps ! L'âme des fourmis me parle pendant que je transmute, je sais que c'est possible !

Alphonse eut un flash : lui avec son nouveau corps, des antennes dépassant de ses cheveux soyeux, ses beaux yeux difformes, des bras… longs, une bouche avec des pinces.

-JAMAIS !

-Puisque je te dis que… !

Mais quelque chose d'étrange arriva et retinrent leur attention, la pierre fit un bruit, une sorte de gargouillement d'affamé. Edaward la fixa un instant puis… elle perdit soudainement de son éclat et de son gluantisme, comme vidée de son énergie, pour finir réellement liquide et visqueuse.

Une odeur rance qui donne envie de vomir petit déjeuner, déjeuner, dîner et même le quatre heure ! s'incrusta donc sur ses doigts.

-AAAAAAAhhh, ça pue, c'est horrible !

Il tenta de s'en débarrasser mais rien à faire, le liquide à l'aspect de morve était impossible à décoller  
Alphonse éclata de rire, moqueur.

-La pierre philosophale à base de fourmis, c'est clair, c'était carrément un coup de génie frangin ! Allez, fais pas cette tête, ça finira par partir.

Edward regarda alors Alphonse, prêt à éclater en en larmes de désespoirs. L'armure commença par s'inquiéter, voire son frère aîné dans cet état était vraiment peu rassurant.

-Hey, c'est bon, tout va bien, on va trouver une solution, ça finira bien par partir d'ici quelques semaines.

L'alchimiste poussa alors un hurlement insupportable, le genre de cri à vous percer les tympans… Heureusement, Alponse n'en avait pas.

-Comment est-ce que je vais faire Al ? sanglota-t-il en s'accrochant à l'armure, désespéré.

-De… de quoi tu parles ?

-Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour tenir plus d'une semaine, c'est impossible !

-Ecoute, ta main va shlinguer un peu, tu mettras un gant et c'est bon.

-Mais je vais pas mettre de gants ! crisa-t-il, outré.

-Bah… tu en mets presque tout le temps d'habitude ! répliqua Alphonse, complètement perdu.

-PAS LE SOIR QUAND JE SUIS DANS MON PIEUX, REFLECHIS UN PEU, BANNANE !

Cette remarque eu l'effet d'une claque mentale monumentale pour Alphonse. S'il en avait encore eu une, il en aurait perdu sa mâchoire.

-P'tain, en plus il a fallu que ce soit sur ma main gauche, ça aurait été l'automail encore, je m'en fout ! Mais pas la seule main qui me reste !

Alphonse était en train de fulminer, exacerbé au plus au point, il s'élança avec des pas lourds et violents en direction de la sortie du parc.

-Euh, Al ?

L'armure se retourna soudainement en faisant face à Edward en lui hurlant :

-ESTIME TOI HEUREUX D'AVOIR ENCORE QUELQUE CHOSE A SOULAGER LE SOIR, MÊME SI C'EST AVEC UNE MAIN CRADE QUI PUE.

Et il repartit sur sa lancée, laissant son frère aîné seul.

Le Fullmetal Achemist nota pour lui-même : ne plus jamais parler ou sous-entendre devant Alphonse les activités auxquelles ils pouvaient s'adonner seul dans son lit…

Parce que c'est vrai… c'est pas très cool pour Al…

* * *

**JE VEUX DES ..!  
*se fais bâillonner***

**Bon, notez simplement que plus il y aura de reviews, plus vous motiverez cette folle à poster la suite... rapidement.  
Cette fois-ci, c'est vrai ;^;**

**Ce chapitre a été écrit en une après midi, quand on est motivé, on peu x3  
= Ah et... sachez que le prochain chapitre est d'une qualité 100 fois supérieur, enfin... je l'espère.**


	9. Opération Pervers

**Hum... impardonnable je suis. Je me passerais donc de tout commentaire.  
Ah si, un truc, mes anciennes mise en page (ellipses avec des tirets, mes doubles tiret au dialogues) ont complètement été effacées !  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 : Opération Pervers

Vivienne Merteuille était une femme d'âge mûr de 56 ans qui n'avait jamais connu les « plaisirs » de la vie de couple et familiale et dont l'idéal philosophique était la pureté absolue, d'où sa vie chaste, modèle, pudique et réservée. Même si elle le niait, cette vocation existentielle était sûrement dû à la répulsion naturelle qu'elle inspirait, d'où son manque total de vie sociale.  
Pas très grande, les cheveux pour la plupart gris, le visage bien ridé, elle avait décidé de jouir de sa retraite en tant que concierge et de s'occuper des chats errants du quartier, sentiment qui lui venait probablement de la vie solitaire qu'elle avait décidé de mener, comblant ainsi son manque cruel d'affection envers autrui.  
Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'en plus des chats du quartier, des matous solitaires et des chatons galleux abandonnés, elle nourrissait les rats et lapins d'égouts.  
Et oui, Vivienne était une de ces femmes qui n'avait jamais porté de lunettes de leur vie, et ce n'était pas à 56 ans qu'elle allait commencer : « _On apprends pas à la vielle guenon l'art du maquillage. »_  
Ainsi donc, Vivienne était à la fois myope, presbyte et tout les autres termes scientifiques qualifiant une malvoyance très développé à un état alarmant, voire irréversible.  
En effet, cette bonne concierge adorait la littérature, elle y avait consacré, lors de sa jeunesse, la plupart de son temps libre : des journées entières et parfois, ou plutôt souvent, des nuits blanches, que ce soit de petites nouvelles de quelques lignes à des ouvrages de plus de 16098 pages… Toutefois, ses lectures se montraient très restreintes car elle ne lisait pas n'importe quoi, loin de là. Non, à en juger sa bibliothèque bien garnie, la concierge était une grande friande d'ouvrages érotiques, et non pas exotiques comme elle le prétendait inlassablement…

Cette anecdote prouve donc, contrairement aux récentes études publiées, que la sexualité en excès peut rendre aveugle, et ce, au grand dam de Vivienne, puisque maintenant, elle peut plus lire grand chose, la cochonne !

C'est ainsi qu'en cette fin de matinée ensoleillée, Mlle Merteuille donnait du lait à ce qu'elle croyait être un adorable petit chat pelé mais qui en réalité, était un lapin, sale, dégoûtant et répugnant. Ces petites bêtes étaient de vrais saloperies qui infestaient et ravageaient les jardins publics comme privés, à la recherche d'herbes bien grasses, de choux bien croustillants et de carottes bien oranges.  
Elle allait caresser le pelage dégarni de la créature grouillant de puces et d'aquariens en tout genre lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier de l'immeuble dont la délicatesse laissait à désirer… (manière courtoise pour décrire des gens en train de gravir les marches comme des sauvages).  
Elle sortit donc de son petit et modeste logis pour voir qui étaient les responsables de la nuisance sonore des escaliers, puit elle demanda d'une voix qu'elle voulait sévère et autoritaire : « Qui est là ? »

**xxxXXXxxx**

Grâce aux précieuses informations délivrées par le Fullmetal, Roy Mustang et son équipe (Fuery n'était pas venu car il devait finir de remplir ses rapports, et Falman, parce qu'il avait trouvé un prétexte d'urgence de première priorité alarme rouge pour ne pas venir) étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble où se trouvait la base secrète du réseau rebelle terroriste sectaire (de secte) mené par le terrible psychopathe du nom de code « Pervers ».

Au départ, le colonel s'était rendu compte, après coup, qu'il… ne savait pas où habitait ce fameux Pervers. Edward étant partit on ne sait où, il avait dû faire confiance à sa mémoire et faire appel à sa déduction afin de trouver le lieu exact.

Ce fut après avoir errer durant près de deux heures dans les rues mal famées de Central où, comme par hasard, se trouvaient des maisons de couleur rouge qui vantaient les mérites charnels de leurs hôtesses, que le Flame Alchemist eut la révélation, encouragé par l'irritation de sa subordonnée : « _Edward est partit prendre Hawkeye en photo, donc c'est près de chez elle, mais où _? »

Alors qu'il était en plein débat intellectuel interne sur les probabilités distancielles de l'emplacement du voyeur près du lieu de résidence de sa subordonnée, le lieutenant Hawkeye s'était approchée et avait fait part d'une remarque très pertinente :

-Colonel… Edward n'a pas dit que le suspect habitait en face de chez moi ?

Leçon n°1, ne jamais faire confiance à Mustang sur sa déduction et mémoire légendaire sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de retrouver l'emplacement d'un bordel.

C'est donc confus, humilié et profondément vexé, que Roy Mustang avait suivi son lieutenant et ses deux autres subordonnés jusqu'à son domicile, car il ne savait pas où elle habitait, avec pour unique consolation que bientôt, il pourrait tenir dans ses mains les trois dernières et tant désirées photos de Riza Hawkeye dévêtue.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient tout naturellement retrouvés devant le bâtiment en face de celui de la jeune femme, prêt à en franchir l'entrée.

Roy ajusta ses gants puis fit signe à ses subordonnés d'entrer. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un grand escalier, sombre, lugubre, fait dans un bois qui commençait à moisir. Breda le constata à ses dépens en ayant le malheur de poser la mains sur la rambarde : elle était pleine de mites et de vers. Son cri de fillette apurée fut étouffé par Havoc qui lui administra une baffe pour le faire taire.

Le colonel entreprit alors de gravir les marches de l'escaliers néanmoins, il s'avéra que la chose n'était pas si évidente et aussi aisée qu'on ne pourrait le croire : le bois moisissant glissait sous leurs pieds, d'autant plus que d'innombrables petits êtres anonymes rendaient l'âme à chaque pas posé sur les marches. C'était un véritable parcours de combattant qui s'imposait à eux.  
Breda vivait un vrai cauchemar, Havoc tentait nerveusement de se maîtriser et Hawkeye grimaçait irritée : un cafard venait de trouver refuge sur sa botte. Roy quand à lui, n'était préoccupé par qu'une seule chose : Les photos.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au 2ème étage, une chose informe s'approcha d'eux, tel le grand et prestigieux boss final à vaincre avant de passer au prochain niveau elle émit un son que l'on pourrait considérer comme étant une voix grinçante et stridente qui ressemblerait à la question : « Qui est là ? »  
C'est alors que Roy vit le visage de la créature : quelques poils gris-blancs sur le haut de ce qui semblait être un crâne dégarnit, des rides indénombrables qui déformaient les traits de l'être et lui donnaient de nombreux plis de peaux qui formaient plusieurs étages de bourlets à ceci s'ajoutaient pustules purulentes et verrues poilues. Enfin, sa masse corporelle devait être trois fois plus élevée que celle d'un être humain normal.

Roy sursauta d'horreur face à cette vision cauchemardesque qui s'offrait à eux et s'écria :

-Mais quelle horreu…

-Gnrrrhein ? grinça l'être monstrueux

Riza, réfléchit en moins d'un millième de seconde et eut le bon réflexe de lui écraser discrètement, mais fermement le pied. Le jeune homme retint un cris de surprise avant de se rattraper :

-…heureux accueil !

L'immonde créature, qui, en plus d'avoir pour caractéristique d'être au paroxysme de la laideur était non seulement, et malheureusement pour les personnes en face d'elle, dure de la feuille.

-Pardon ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Une odeur pestilentielle s'échappa de sa grande bouche édentée et flotta dans l'atmosphère. Les soldats eurent l'impression d'être en contact avec un gaz toxique.  
Le colonel eut le reflexe de retenir sa respiration avant de répondre :

-Je suis Roy Mustang, Alchimiste d'État et…

-De quoi ? Un boomerang alpiniste d'État ?

Le lieutenant Hawkeye, visiblement lassée, coupa Roy avant qu'il ne réplique. C'est pas que son égo était très important aux yeux de la jeune femme, c'est plutôt qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rester une minute de plus dans cette atmosphère purulente.

-On voudrait passer ! fit-elle en articulant chaque syllabe de manière bien distincte.

-Aaaaaah ! Vous vouliez baiser ! Mais fallait le dire tout de suite !

Et c'est sur ces mots que la bonne concierge, après un petit clin d'œil et un supposé sourire très suggestif, laissa Riza Hawkeye abasourdie, la bouche grande ouverte, pour retourner à la lecture de ses livres spécialisés.  
Roy allait sortir une de ses phrases très philosophique pour rassurer sa subordonnée lorsque, sortant de la porte avant qu'elle ne se ferme, un lapin d'égout surgit et fila entre les pattes des soldats.  
La tête qu'affichèrent les quatre militaires étaient digne d'un dessin caricatural que l'on peut trouver dans la presse.

Une fois débarrassé de la présence peu agréable, non, soyons honnête, repoussante de la vieille, moche, affreuse, répugnante, laide et à l'haleine puante de la concierge, les militaires purent enfin continuer leur périlleuse ascension…  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage tant attendu… devant la porte de l'appartement du bâtiment se trouvant en face de celui de la jeune militaire, le domicile de _Pervers_.

Roy fit signe à ses hommes de se mettre en position pour une entrée indélicate autrement appelée « _on fracasse la porte et on entre sans avoir demandé l'autorisation_ », chose que Riza désapprouva :

-Colonel, défoncer la porte va alerter notre délinquant ce qui lui laissera le temps de s'échapper… Il vaut mieux frapper comme si on était de simples visiteurs et de l'arrêter ensuite en le maîtrisant physiquement.

Roy dut piteusement admettre que le désir d'acquérir ces photos l'empêchait de réfléchir intelligemment. « _Réféchis avec ta tête bon sang !_ »

Il fut donc décidé d'exécuter la stratégie d'Hawkeye et que ce serait Havoc qui frapperait à la porte, de façon à ce que Breda bondissasse sur la cible une fois en vue, avec Hawkeye en arrière, arme en main, qui tirerait sur tout ce qui bouge au cas ou ça marcherait pas, sait-on jamais.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Ça faisait maintenant près de trois heures que, assis de manière avachie sur un canapé usé dont le tissu partait en miette, il regardait sans grande conviction un documentaire ma fois fort savant sur les aspects hermaphrodito-gastéropodaires de la reproduction des crevettes, enfin… intéressant pour les crevettologues, sans doute.

_J'aime pas les crevettes_… bougonna le trentenaire.

On frappe à la porte.

…

On refrappe à la porte.

Sortant enfin de son hypnotisme crevettien, il décida de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte après avoir conclue que quelqu'un devait avoir frappé pour qu'il y aie des « toc toc » à plusieurs reprise et de manière insistante.

-Bonjour. fit un homme blond.

-C'est à quel sujet… ? demanda d'abord l'indigène, puis, remarquant la couleur bleue « marine » de l'uniforme de son visiteur il ajouta vivement, pensant sans doute à un quelconque pêcheur marin : Si c'est pour des crevettes, non merc…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'un homme roux se jeta sauvagement sur lui. De tout son poids. Immobilisé en moins de cinq seconde, il tenta de pousser un cris suraiguë généralement dit de « fillette » mais il fut bâillonné avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Aaaaaaah ! Mais c'est quoi cette odeur ? s'écria Roy, en se bouchant le nez, accompagné de Riza qui grimaçait d'horreur.

-Ma chaussette du pied gauche. fit Breda en haussant les épaules.

-Comment ça ? fit Roy, perplexe.

Il entendit alors les gémissements du pauvre Pervers ligoté et comprit pourquoi il gigotait dans tous les sens, les yeux révulsés. C'était tout simplement que son bâillon était très odorant.

-Breda, tu es un monstre de la pire espèce… souffla Havoc.

-Bien, surveillez-le, je vais jeter un œil aux alentours. lança Mustang d'un ton pressé.

Laissant ses trois subordonnés admirer l'évanouissement dans lequel leur pauvre victime allait sombrer, il se dirigea vivement dans la tanière qui semblait être la chambre du jeune trentenaire voyeur, et non voyant. Deux termes dont le sens est à ne pas confondre. Quoique ne confondez pas non plus avec non-voyant, ce serait incompatible avec l'activité de voyeur.

C'est alors qu'il les vit, accrochées sur le mur, des centaines de photos montrant de jeunes femmes nue, prenant leur douche, s'habillant, se changeant, se prélassant, se mas… Enfin bref, beaucoup de positions fort érotiques pour tout mâle d'espèce humaine.

Roy se mit donc en quête de la recherche des photos tant attendues de Riza Hawkeye, la raison pour laquelle il avait enduré tant de peur, d'angoisse, de prises de têtes et de moments forts inconfortables… dans son pantalon.  
Que d'aventures.

Le problème, c'est qu'il y en avait… vraiment beaucoup. Impossible de trouver Hawkeye en un simple regard. Il les scruta donc avec attention, en n'oubliant pas de se rincer les yeux à chaque cliché visionné au passage.  
Son cœur rata une pulsion. Elles étaient là ! Il venait enfin de les trouver ! Sans attendre, il les arracha du mur pour les agripper fermement en main. Des mains qui tremblaient d'une terrible excitation.

Enfin… il put porter son regard avide sur les représentations affichées sur ces bouts de feuilles ! Non, un peu de respect tout de même ! C'était plus que de simple et grotesque feuille, c'était l'incarnation divine de la réalité ! Une copie, certes, mais une copie que l'on peut saisir dans ses mains, car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on ne peut pas attraper ce que l'on voit au loin…

Roy s'ébroua mentalement, il s'égaraient totalement. Il se concentra donc pour analyser pleinement les messages nerveux oculaires que recevaient son cerveau.

Et lorsque ce fut le cas… Ce fut l'ALLELUYA ! L'accomplissement de tout une vie ! Le point culminant de l'apogée ! L'instant ultime ! Le Paroxysme ! Le nirvana ! L'Euréka ! Le point G que l'on vient enfin de trouver …  
Bref, un sentiment incroyablement jouissif qu'il aurait été impossible d'exprimer avec de vulgaire mots…  
Ces merveilleuses courbes, ces formes parfaites, cette poitrine généreuse, ces mensurations idéales… CE CORPS que tout spécimen mâle adule lors ses débats philosophiques…  
…

*regarde son scripte*  
Ce serait pas plutôt « ébats physiques ? »

Passons cet instant douteux.

Et dire que depuis tout ce temps, cette merveille était cachée derrière un odieux uniforme, dans son bureau. SON BUREAU A LUI ! Et personne ne le lui avait rien dit ? Roy bavait littéralement d'envie devant l'incarnation d'une divinité venant d'un autre monde.  
Et quand je dis "bavait" c'est "baver", au premier degrés : cette sécrétion buccale qui, lorsque l'on ne prend pas les disposions appropriées, en l'occurrence, fermer son avale-bouffe, se met à dégouliner de manière peu gracieuse sur la commissure des lèvres…

-Vous ferez attention, y'a un truc gluant qui coule, là. fit une voix féminine d'un ton horriblement tranchant en désignant du doigt l'endroit suspect.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

Roy sursauta d'une manière tellement violente qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber, telle une grosse larve, sur le sol. Faillit parce que Riza le rattrapa par le col de son uniforme avant qu'il ne se ramasse la tronche la tête la première, à dix centimètres du sol (remarquez le pléonasme** [Après relecture, je vois pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça o_o mais je le laisse, c'est rigolo])**.

-iiihh… Roy coupa à temps le cri suraigu qui aurait pu changer irrévocablement son image de mâle incontestablement viril auprès de tout son entourage.

-Vous me remercierez plus tard pour avoir préservé l'intégrité de votre merveilleux profil apollonien. lança Riza, toujours de cette même voix sèche et cassante à en faire pâlir de jalousie une vieille institutrice qui serait surnommée de « dragon » par ses élèves.

Roy, une fois et enfin face à elle, la regarda avec une expression dantesque d'épouvante, il était blême et ses yeux sortaient en relief de ses orbites. La jeune femme préféra ne pas essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de supérieur et resta indifférente à son effroi.  
Jusqu'à ce que… son regard tombe sur les clichés que Mustang tenaient fermement dans ses mains.

Ce fut une sorte de gradation progressive, comme lorsque l'on regarde s'animer avec amusement des dessins dans un petit carnet dont on fait défiler les feuilles.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'abord, ses sourcilles se contractèrent, son nez se fronça puis une grimace affreuse se forma petit à petit sur son visage formant une expression de fureur, de haine, de colère… ajoutez à cela un petit tic nerveux agitant à plusieurs reprise une de ses narines… et vous obtiendrez, plus ou moins, ce à quoi Riza Hawkeye pourrait bien ressembler dans un de ces rare accès de violentes tempêtes rageuses.

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes EN TRAIN DE…

-…brûler intégralement toutes les photos, sisi j'vous assure ! coupa vivement Roy tout en claquant des doigts ce qui produisit une étincelle qui réduisit toutes les photos en cendre.

Son sourire mal assuré n'aurait convaincu personne, pas même le plus crédule des idiots si on lui disait qu'en cliquant sur alt+F4 sur sa page web, il aurait une grosse surprise… quoique.  
La fureur ne passa pas pour autant… mais elle n'avait plus aucun prétexte pour tabasser en toute légitimité son adoré protégé.

-Colonel… fulmina-t-elle entre les dents tout en faisant respectivement craquer sa nuque d'un geste sec, puis chacune de ses phalanges des deux mains, laissant planer une ambiance macabre entre les deux soldats. Roy déglutit difficilement

-Vous venez de supprimer les preuves qui justifient notre présence ici.

-Agna ?

-ON NE POURRA JAMAIS EXPLIQUER POURQUOI ON EST ENTRE ICI PAR LA FORCE ET POURQUOI ON A AGRESSE CE PAUVRE PLOUC DE VOYEUR !

Le colonel Mustang eu l'impression d'avoir reçut une explosion en plein figure tellement la violence du son avait été élevée… tellement qu'il eut la sensation d'être temporairement sourd…

-VOUS ÊTES UN VÉRITABLE ABRUTIS, UN DÉBILE DONT LE CAS EST IRRÉVERSIBLE, UN PAUVRE CRÉTIN QUI…  
Décidément cette surdité ne passait pas, il ne voyait que des lèvres s'agiter, avec ce rictus colérique… ça faisait des rides, c'était pas très… sexy. Comment faire pour y remédier ? C'est-à-dire faire en sorte qu'elle se taise, baisser le volume de décibels et effacer ces vilaines grimaces sur ce visage qui pouvait être si angélique ?

D'un geste précis, assuré, expérimenté, voire professionnel, il passa ses mains expertes dans le dos de sa subordonnée et l'attira contre lui. Contre son visage. Contre ses lèvres. Un baiser à la fois tendre, délicat, et passionné.

La jeune femme écarquilla tout d'abord les yeux et tenta de se dégager, outrée, des bras de cet homme odieux, sans scrupule, pervers, obsédé, abuseur et… et… mais, en avait-elle réellement l'envie, et la force ?

Cet homme, elle l'avait tellement aimé, désiré sans pouvoir l'atteindre.

Elle répondit à son étreinte, d'abord timidement, mais les sentiments refoulés qu'elle lui portaient finirent par prendre le dessus. Elle se laissa aller aux sensations qu'il provoquait en elle. Au baiser tant souhaité. Ses mains allèrent se poser dans la nuque de son colonel, puis remontèrent avec avidité pour s'emmêler dans ses cheveux d'un noir ébène.  
Mais l'émotion était trop forte, elle rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait la chamade et tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine. C'en était presque douloureux. Elle n'osa relever les yeux, croiser son regard, c'était comme se dévoiler, mettre ses sentiments à nu.

Roy était tout aussi chamboulé qu'elle et à vrai dire, cette embrassade avait au départ pour unique but de la faire taire. Bon, ça parait très macho. Il avait voulu la surprendre, la choquer peut-être. Mais il n'avait pas une seule seconde envisagée qu'elle puisse y répondre avec tant… de passion ? Oui c'était ça. Un désir brûlant.  
Il releva du menton le visage de sa tendre et l'obligeant ainsi à le croiser du regard.

Riza n'y vit ni sarcasme, ni satisfaction goguenarde, juste un visage attendri et bienveillant. Celui dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

FLASH !

-Merde, pourquoi il s'est déclenché cette fois-ci ? fulmina Havoc en examinant l'appareil photo instantané qu'il tenait dans ses mains, sans comprendre.  
Breda et le pervers, toujours bâillonné avec la chaussette, à côté, lancèrent à leur camarade un regard incendiaire. _Mais quel con !_

-Messieurs, des explications rationnelles quand à votre présence ici ?  
Le colonel faisait surgir des étincelles de ses gants, le lieutenant chargeait son magnifique magnum avec doigtée.

Bleus, comme leur uniforme. C'était la couleur qu'avait prit leur visage, en plus d'être blême.

-On fait pas une enquête ? fit Havoc d'une petite voix étouffée.

-ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR TROUVER DES PIÈCES A CONVICTIONS ?

-Tout de suite monsieur !

-ET DONNEZ-MOI CET APPAREIL.  
Havoc le lui tendit, avec prudence, sans doute apeuré d'être brûlé vif au moindre faux-pas.

-Les photos que vous avez prit avec. ajouta Mustang d'une voix sèche.

Le subordonné sortit 2 photos de sa poche puis se rua vers le mur… pour trouver quelques morceaux de photos calcinées. Le Pervers, à la vue de cette catastrophe irréparable, commença à marmonner quelques sons inaudibles, mais le flot de larmes se déversant de ses yeux laissait à penser qu'il était désemparé. Breda, sans doute touché par sa tristesse, le dé-bâillonna.

-Bah alors vieux, qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

-Bouahahahaaaaaaaa...! fut la seule chose qu'il pu articuler en s'effondrant dans les bras du roux.

-Chute, là, là… consola Breda en tapotant dans le dos du Pervers.

-C'était une œuvre, tu comprends ? l'accomplissement d'années de travail, de patience, de sueurs froides, d'émotions intenses et tellement étroites… ! Et.. et y'a pu rieeeeen ! chouina-t-il dans un sanglot hoquetant.

Le colonel n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en entendre davantage sur les émotions étroites qui parcouraient le pervers. Pour sa part, ça n'avait jamais été étroit vu qu'il ne s'était jamais caché… Bref.

-Je rentre au QG, je veux un rapport complet pour ce soir, bien comprit ? annonça-t-il.

-Colonel, vous avez tout brûlé, comment voulez-vous qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit ? se plaignit Havoc.

-Je veux pas savoir, débrouillez vous. Ah, et une dernière chose ! ajouta Mustang en relevant le doigt pour appuyer son dire : un mot, un seul sur ce que vous venez de voir dans cette pièce, et je vous promets que jamais plus vous ne trouverez une femme qui voudra de vous suite à ce que je vous infligerais.  
Le petit regard assassin qu'il leur lançait était très persuasif, même plus que nécessaire.

Le Flame Alchemist s'éloigna avec sa subordonnée en direction de l'escalier. Cette brutale interruption les avaient quelques peu refroidit, du moins, pas totalement. Roy rangea une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de son lieutenant, geste pourtant simple, mais suffisant à réveiller toute leur passion. Il allait dire quelque lorsque…

-Alors les jeunes, on batifole encore ? Hihihii… fit une voix stridente. Payez-vous un hôtel, c'est pas ce qui manque pourtant, hinhin !

Le monstre hideux disparut derrière la porte.

Mais le frisson d'horreur qui leur parcouru l'échine ne se dissipa pas aussi facilement, c'était même plutôt tenace. Un livre dont la couverture était cornée par l'usure dégringola jusqu'à arriver à leur pieds. « _365 positions avec illustrations et modes d'emplois pour ne pas tomber dans la routine !_ »  
Les deux militaires sortirent du bâtiment en silence, complètement déconfis.

Riza se racla la gorge et demanda, timidement.

-Colonel, vous vouliez dire quelque chose ?

-Eh bien je voulais vous proposer de passer chez moi, pour étudier plus en profondeur les nouveaux atouts qui se sont agréablement révélés chez vous , mais… après l'effroyable apparition de l'escalier, je crois que je vais me contenter d'une modeste invitation au restaurant. finit-il dans un sourire gêné qui restait néanmoins charmeur.

-J'accepte l'invitation, répondit Riza en souriant. Permettez néanmoins que je prenne congé, après cette journée mouvementée, j'ai bien envie de me reposer.

-Ah mais c'est vrai que vous habitez juste en face ! s'exclama Roy, telle une révélation. Je peux vous…

-Non, je vous remercie, je rentre seule. Venez me chercher ici même, à disons… 20h ?

-Euh…

-Eh bien c'est d'accord, à ce soir.

C'est ainsi que Riza Hawkeye laissa son supérieure en plan devant son immeuble. Il resta interdit durant plusieurs minutes en sachant pas trop s'il devait se sentir offensé ou…

-Scrtch, scrtch. fit un bruit désagréable en provenance de ses bottes. Le colonel jeta un œil intrigué et eu le plaisir, ou la malheur, d'apercevoir ou sorte de chat galeux et pelé en train de lui grignoter la botte.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

D'un réflexe incontrôlable, il claqua des doigts et brûla vive la pauvre de bête. Elle mourut instantanément, dans un couinement horrible, happée par le tourbillon de flamme destructeur de l'alchimiste de feu. Il ne devait pas culpabiliser, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu l'aider, il avait balancé la sauce.  
Quelque peu déstabilisé par cette étrange situation, il regarda aux alentours, histoire de voir si la mère Michelle qui aurait perdu son chat ne la poursuivrait pas dans un flot d'insultes, le maudissant lui et sur 10 générations.

Personne. Si ce n'est cette odeur de viande brûlée… ou cuite plutôt. Cuisson à point même.

-C'est drôle, on dirait du lapin… dit Roy à voix haute, fronçant du nez. Avec un peu de moutarde…

Et il s'éloigna des lieux, direction son apparemment. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Il devait se venger pour le petit affront qu'il avait subit, et il avait une bonne idée en tête. Le genre de truc salaud, immoral et bien dégueulasse. Gnak gnak.

Mais avant ça, il avait un rendez-vous galant à organiser.

* * *

**Eh non, pas finit encore... le chapitre fait à l'origine plus de 9 mille mots, mais je préfère le couper en deux. Affreux, plus j'avançais dans l'écriture et plus je me disais, ah, j'ai bientôt finit ! Mais plus des choses s'ajoutaient, interminablement...  
Mais je vous rassure, la suite est (quasi) prête à l'emploie et je la mettrais en ligne d'ici quelques semaines de temps d'améliorer et corriger ce qui ne va pas.  
**

**Une seule chose me ferait plaisir, savoir si vous avez rit é.è  
**


	10. La Vengeance est un Plat à manger Tiède

**Je remercie chaleureusement les quelques fidèles lectrices(eurs ?) qui ont commenté le chap 9 =)**  
**Pour celles/ceux qui ont fait une remarque sur la sensation étrange que leur inspiraient les derniers chapitres, vous avez peut être raison. En même temps, sachez que j'ai prit 3 années entre temps, ce qui expliquerait un changement de style peut être brutal.**

**Sinon j'ai corrigé la plupart des fautes qui parasitaient la fic x)**  
**bref, en vous souhaitant une très agréable lecture ;)**

* * *

Même si la pièce possédait toutes les caractéristiques pour être considérée comme étant le nid d'un célibataire mâle humain ; avec, par exemple, ces chaussettes et slips douteux que la poussière avait fossilisées, ces quelques bouteilles d'alcools ornant la table de nuit qui faisaient office de cendrier... ou pot de chambre, ou encore ces couverts utilisés lors d'un repas dont la date n'est plus mémorisable et qui ont pour particularité d'être une culture bactériologique de couleur verdâtre ; il fallait avouer que la vue qu'offrait le balcon comblait tous ses sinistres défauts. Alors bien sûr, il y avait bien ce petit parc ou quelques petits octogénaires se baladaient tranquillement accompagnés de leur chiens mais surtout, plus au dessus, il y avait le bâtiment d'en face et la fenêtre donnant sur l'appartement de Paméla, une rousse que l'on pouvait qualifier de bien proportionnée surtout pour ses atouts mammaires et fessiers et qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à se balader à poil à travers les pièces de son domicile.

-Y'en a qui sont vraiment sans gêne ! s'exclama Breda sur un ton faussement outré, des jumelles en mains.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense. renchérit Pervers dont l'innocence ne dupait personne.

-Bon, les mecs, faut qu'on s'active là, on est vraiment dans la merde… le colonel veut qu'on lui rapporte des preuves, mais il a tout brûlé ce con. Et si on trouve rien, je pense qu'il va nous mettre au trou...

-Grâce à toi, Havoc, pour les avoir prit en photo en flagrant délit. répondit Breda en fulminant à l'intention de son collègue.

-Si vous voulez, y'a toujours mon album que je conserve sous mon lit, enfin, si ça peut vous rendre service… proposa le Pervers, sensible à leur désarroi.

-Ah ouai, ça serait vraiment trop sympa vieux, tu nous sauves la mise.

-Pas de quoi, en plus, dans cet album, y'a vraiment des nanas super bien gaulées et vous imaginez même pas ce qu'elles font des fois, lorsqu'elles croient être à l'abri des regards, gnhinhinhin… ricana-t-il, tel un adolescent prés-pubère à qui on vient de dire, euh… quelque chose de cochon.

-Envoie ! s'écria Havoc, très intéressé.

-Est-ce qu'on voit Paméla dedans ? demanda Breda, une lueur dans les yeux.

Et ils passèrent ainsi l'après midi, entre bon amis, quelques bouteilles de bières à portées de main, s'extasiant sur les clichés de femmes dévêtues, le fruit de près de 10 années de voyeurismes intensifs. Tout un art, le fait de _voir sans être vu_.

**xxxXXXxxx**

-Vous savez Riza, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que vous répondiez de cette manière à mon baiser, tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme rougie, mal à l'aise, et se cacha le visage de façon à ce que Mustang ne le voie pas.

Ils étaient tout deux assis à une table de restaurant, Aux Appétits Insatiables, que Roy appréciait particulièrement pour son ambiance, son service, son accueil, sa qualité et… son moindre coût. Ils avaient aussi abandonné leur uniforme militaire, Roy portait une tenue plutôt classe, tandis que Riza avait opté pour quelque de très simple, du civil quoi. En même temps, elle n'avait pas une très grande garde robe…

-Alors ce que je me demande maintenant, c'est si je suis un véritable dieu au point de faire tomber la plus sérieuse et indifférente des femmes sous mon charme, ou bien, si vous me cachez quelque chose…

Riza soupira, c'était la question à laquelle elle ne souhaitait décidément pas répondre, mais Roy la fixait avec insistance, il semblait vraiment intrigué et elle pouvait être certaine qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

-Moi je m'étonne que vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi une femme serait capable de s'engager dans l'armée peu de temps après le votre, aurait accepté d'être votre garde du corps, de vous suivre aveuglément dans votre quête et de tout faire pour que vous puissiez l'atteindre.

-Bah mes hommes font bien pareil…

Riza souffla de plus belle, lasse.

-Oui par idéologie… Mais si ça n'avait été que ça, vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais pu supporter votre paresse, votre caractère insupportable, vos innombrables conquêtes, vos réactions parfois si… stupides ?

-Donc il y a autre chose ?

La jeune femme laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, complètement exaspérée.

-OUI.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous autant indifférente et froide avec moi ?

-Ai-je le choix ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé à moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu tenir autrement !

-Dans ce cas je vais y remédier et dès ce soir, conclu Roy, dans un sourire

-Colonel, je vous préviens tout de suite, il n'est pas question que vous jouiez avec moi et mes sentiments comme avec toutes ces autres femmes que vous trouvez et jetez comme du papier toilette. Je ne serais pas une de vos vulgaires conquêtes, je préfère encore être seule et finir vieille fille plutôt qu'un triste trophée que vous pourrez accrocher sur le mur de votre chambre. Vous ne me ferez pas davantage souffrir, est-ce bien claire ? lança Riza, d'une voix tranchante, accompagné d'un regard noir.

-Bien sur que non, je n'ai jamais eu cette intention, surtout pas à votre égard ! répondit Roy, attristé qu'elle pense cela de lui.

Il décida qu'il était temps de commander et leva le bras à l'attention d'une serveuse. Celle-ci s'approcha, bloc note en main, sans lever les yeux sur eux :

-Qu'est-ce que ce sera messieurs dames ?

-Pour ma part ce sera un lapin à la moutarde, et vous Riza ?

-OH MON DIEU, ROY ?

-Pardon ? s'étonna Roy avant de reconnaître la jeune femme. Béatrice ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais…

-Je travaille dans ce restaurant et toi tu… invites une blonde à dîner alors que tu m'as appelée l'autre jour ?

Ce qui était assez comique, c'est que plus Béatrice parlait, plus ses mots devenaient suraigus. Elle était visiblement offensée. Pour Riza, c'était plus que confirmé. Elle soupira. Comment avait-elle pu penser une seule seconde qu'il aurait pu s'intéresser à elle autrement que comme un passe-temps agréable. Elle se passa une main sur le front, lassée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de l'homme le plus séduisant d'Armetris ?  
Elle se leva de la table, prit son manteau en silence pendant que la pauvre dinde hurlait sa rancœur à son supérieur. Roy s'en aperçu et s'écria :

-Lieutenant, que faites-vous ? attendez, ne partez pas !

-QUOI ? hurla Béatrice. Tu t'envoies en l'air avec ta sale pute de secrétaire, tu m'avais assuré le contraire, espèce de salaud !

CLAC, elle le gifla monumentalement, telle une hystérique.

Roy ouvrit la bouchée stupéfait par ses propos et se massa douloureusement la joue. Il avait finit par prendre l'habitude des claques, mais ce n'était jamais très agréable. Et pour rajouter une couche, toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant avaient leur yeux rivés sur lui, interdis.

-Je n'ai jamais…

La serveuse allait lui coller une autre claque mais son bras fut brutalement retint par une main ferme. Surprise, Béatrice se tourna vers celui qui la retenait.

-Alors d'une, ma pauvre fille, je ne suis pas sa secrétaire. De deux, je ne suis pas sa pute. Et de trois, ON NE POSE PAS LA MAIN SUR MON SUPÉRIEUR EN MA PRÉSENCE !

Riza furieuse, lui administra une bonne droite dans la tronche. Béatrice, s'écroula par terre, KO.

_Roy appréciait particulièrement ce restaurant, Aux Appétits Insatiables, pour son ambiance, son service, son accueil, sa qualité, son moindre coût et… son personnel féminin._

Mais à cet instant précis, il était préférable de s'éclipser, et pour une fois, Roy ne manqua pas de bon sens et s'enfuit en compagnie de sa subordonné. On pouvait clairement conclure à une soirée totalement ratée.

-Je suis navré lieutenant, je ne pensais vraiment pas que nous tomberions sur une de mes ex… je suis vraiment mal à l'aise. s'excusa Mustang alors qu'ils marchaient tout deux dans une rue faiblement éclairée par un lampadaire défaillant.

-Ce n'est rien colonel, et j'avoue que de l'avoir frappée m'a fait du bien, surtout après une journée comme celle-ci…. J'avais réellement besoin de me défouler, ça détend. Je lui aurais bien apprit à vivre, à cette mijaurée, mais elle s'est évanouie sur le coup. Elles sont vraiment trop fragiles ces filles… à se demander où vous allez les dénicher.

-Je devrais vous réprimander pour votre geste, mais c'est la première fois qu'une femme se bat pour moi, enfin, de manière physique et ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. Merci.

-Je vous en prie, je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié la manière dont elle vous hurlait dessus ni dont elle m'a traitée… elle se prenait pour qui d'ailleurs ? fulmina Riza en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

-Du coup, mon invitation galante tombe à l'eau… et nous n'aurons pas dîné. conclut Roy en se grattant le crâne, l'air penaud.

-Si vous voulez on va chez moi et je prépare des pâtes ? proposa Riza.

Roy resta stupéfait devant cette invitation spontanée et pour une moins… originale. La jeune femme s'en aperçut et se vexa un peu. Roy s'empressa de la rassurer :

-Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est juste qu'on ne m'a jamais invité à manger des pâtes après un rendez-vous raté, donc c'est assez drôle. Mais ça ira très bien ! finit-il dans un grand sourire.

-Eh bien moi, je n'ai jamais mangé des pâtes chez moi en compagnie de quelqu'un, il faut une première fois à tout.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Madame Vincent, tout comme Vivienne Merteuille, était concierge, mais de l'immeuble d'en face de Pervers. Elle n'était physiquement pas aussi monstrueuse que sa consœur, la cinquantaine, tout simplement, et puis, avec elle au moins, il était possible de tenir une conversation sans retenir sa respiration. Elle était veuve depuis 14 ans et restait fidèle à son tendre Grégoire, mort durant une vilaine chute, un changement d'ampoule. Depuis, elle parlait souvent seule, mais surtout, elle était très friande des ragots, des rumeurs, des nouvelles, des on dit et des qu'en dira-t-on. Si vous lui donniez le nom d'un des locataires de l'immeuble, elle était capable de vous donner un nombre impressionnant d'information, plus ou moins vraies et de vous donner tous les petits détails qu'elle avait observé comme leur habitudes par exemple.  
Ce soir là, elle passait tranquillement le balai sur le palier du troisième étage en marmonnant quelques mots rancuniers envers les locataires qui ne faisaient pas attention à la propreté des lieux et que, ah ! de son temps, les choses étaient autrement, et beaucoup mieux !  
C'est alors qu'elle vit un couple arriver, ils étaient visiblement de bonne humeur, souriant et parlant fort. Trop même. En plus, elle ne les reconnaissais pas. Etrange.

-Ah, bonsoir Madame Vincent. lança la jeune femme blonde qui commençait à sortir ses clés.

La concierge resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés… IMPOSSIBLE ! Elle venait de reconnaître la voix de la militaire toujours accompagnée de son chien qui ne souriait jamais et qui là, portait des vêtement normaux, souriait et surtout… était ACCOMPAGNÉE.

Le jeune homme, enfin… bel homme, il fallait l'avouer, lui souhaita aussi une bonne soirée avant de s'engouffrer avec la blonde dans cet appartement qui avait toujours été si mystérieux depuis que celle-ci y avait emménagé.  
ROOOLALALA, elle dévala les escalier jusqu'à son propre logement, se rua dans son bureau et ouvra une sorte de grand journal intime. Elle fit défiler les page jusqu'à tomber sur ce nom : Riza Hawkeye, et raya la note "doit certainement être lesbienne" inscrite à côté. Elle réfléchis quelques instant puis ajouta quand même la possibilité d'une bisexualité. Ensuite, elle se demanda si le "zoophile avec son chien" n'était pas un peu inapproprié après la découverte de ce soir.

-L'un n'empêche pas forcément l'autre ! déclara-t-elle pour elle-même.

Restait l'hypothèse "frigide".

-Eh bien ça, c'est ce qu'on verra c'soir, mon bon Grégoire. fit-elle à l'attention du portrait de son défunt mari accroché sur le mur.

Après tout, elle avait encore tellement de poussière à faire sur le palier du 3ème étage…

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Bon sang de bordel ! je vais finir par le tuer, ce sale prétentieux ! Tout ça parce qu'on lui a pas ramené le Pervers au QG... alors qu'il a pu mater l'album pépère ! "

Jean Havoc, était complètement essoufflé, le visage dégoulinant le sueur, tous ses sens aux aguets. Il portait une tenue noire, celle qu'il utilisait lors de ses missions incognito. Adossé contre un arbre, il reprenait doucement son souffle après cette longue course à pied. Il faisait nuit noire et l'on distinguait clairement les étoiles, ce qui contrastait avec le ciel couvert de Central. Le soldat se tourna vers la lueur d'une maison, non loin de lui et la seule présente aux alentours. Il y était presque.

Il s'en approcha tel un espion, à pas de loup et une fois arrivé, il se mit sous une fenêtre, de manière à ne pas être vu de l'intérieur par ses occupants. Il sortit de sa poche une petite lampe torche et un plan détaillé. Il l'analysa. O"k, donc je suis ici, vu qu'il y l'arbre, dans ce cas, la pièce est là".  
Il rangea tout, enfila sa cagoule, puis se dirigea vers son objectif. Arrivé cette fois-ci sous la fenêtre donnant sur une salle de bain, il jeta un œil rapide pour vérifier si personne n'y était. Déserte. "Il avait raison, ils mangent à cette heure. Donc si tout se déroule comme prévu, dans 30 minutes… c'est ici que ça se passera."

La fenêtre était entrouverte. Tant mieux, ça lui éviterait de sortir tout son matos à décrochetage de serrure. Silencieusement, il se glissa dans la pièce, inspecta rapidement le lieu, puis trouva un endroit adapté pour se cacher. Une fois camouflé pour sa mission top secrète, il prépara l'appareil photo qu'il tenait en bandoulière à con cou.

Il était prêt pour sa mission.

**xxxXXXxx**

Wouf Wouf !

-Tiens, nota Mamie Pinako en tirant sur sa pipe, on dirait bien qu'on a de la visite.

La vieille femme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qui était ouverte,

-Ah, mais pourquoi il me saute dessus comme ça ? Den COUCHE !

-Ce doit être l'odeur de ta main, tu sais, avec les fourmis.

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'elle ne sent plus rien maintenant ! c'est pas vrai, faut que je te le répète combien de fois ? »

-Si tu le dis, en attendant il te saute dessus… et il bave.

Pinako ne pu que s'amuser de les voir se chamailler de la sorte, il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient, décidément, jamais.

-Winry ! se mit-elle à brailler en direction du dessus.

-Quoi ? hurla encore plus fort sa petite fille à l'étage.

-Y'a des clients, bouge tes fesses et descends !

Edward et Alphonse se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et saluèrent la grand-mère. Edward la rassura avec un sourire gêné.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mamie, cette fois-ci on a rien cassé. Faut pas non plus croire qu'on ne vient que pour ça.

-C'est toujours pour ça, Ed. rectifia Alphonse.

-Ah mince alors, grimaça Pinako, je l'ai réveillée pour rien. PAS LA PEINE DE DESCENDRE WINRY, FAUSSE ALERTE !

-T'ABUSES MAMIE, J'SUIS CREVÉE !

Une porte claque.

Ed grimaça, Pinako avait hurlé un peu trop près de ses oreilles, et il n'était plus vraiment habitué à ce moyen de communication à travers les différents étages de la maison, _la gueulante_.

-Bon et bien, on saluera Winry plus tard alors…

-Oui, c'est préférable, elle n'est pas vraiment sous son meilleur jour.

-Comment ça ?

Pinako lança préventivement un coup d'œil en direction des escalier, puis souffla à l'attention des deux frères :

-C'est sa semaine "je râle et je suis de mauvaise humeur pour rien" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Dis leur aussi quand est-ce que je suis allée aux toilettes pour la dernière fois pendant que t'y es, lança la jeune fille en question, sèchement.

Ed nota que Pinako ne devait pas avoir tort, Winry était vraiment de mauvaise humeur et pour ne rien arranger, elle était vêtue d'un grand tee-shirt, qui lui tombait un peu sur l'épaule et lui allait jusqu'aux genoux, ce qui donnait vraiment l'impression qu'elle avait la tête dans le c… oxys.

-Excusez-moi, je vais me réveiller…

Elle passa devant eux d'un air blasé et quasi indifférent, surprenant tout de même, c'était pas toujours qu'Ed et Al passaient les voir, puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. On entendit l'eau du robinet couler, un cris d'horreur concernant un reflet de miroir, la porte claquer, puis Winry revint avec un visage un peu plus… vivant.

-ED, AL ! Vous êtes là ! cria-t-elle en leur sautant dessus visiblement ravie.

_"Elle est skyzophrène_ ?" se demandèrent les deux frères grâce à leur dont unique de... télépathie ?

-Tiens, ça me fait penser que t'as reçu une lettre Edward, fit Pinako en tendant au jeune homme une enveloppe.

-Hein ? répondit-il absolument stupéfait. Mais je n'ai jamais reçu de courrier ici avant ! C'est pas normal !

-Ouaip. lui répondit-elle sans partager son émoi. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? un thé ? un chocolat chaud au _lait_ Ed ? ajouta-t-elle en insistant bien sur le mot lait.

Mais celui-ci s'était déjà installé à la table, s'attaquant à son enveloppe en ignorant sa proposition.

-Winry, une sauge ?

-Mamie, c'est bon ! répondit la jeune fille agacée.

-Tu devrais, c'est très conseillé pour les irrégularité et douleurs mens…

-MAMIE !

-Comme tu voudras… répondit Pinako en haussant les épaules. Bon ben un thé pour moi. ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même en se dirigeant dans la cuisine. De toute façon y'a pas de plante contre la mauvaise humeur...

Vu qu'Edward était occupé avec son courrier, Winry engagea donc la conversation avec l'imposante armure qui lui expliqua toutes les péripéties qu'ils avaient traversé, les mésaventures désastreuses, leur expériences infructueuses. Il évita tout de même de mentionner certains détails gênants. En conclusion, ils n'avaient pas avancer dans leur quête pour retrouver leur corps.

Le Fullmetal Alchemist sortit de l'enveloppe, une lettre, et une autre enveloppe plus petite. Il déplia la feuille et commença à la lire.

_« Mon très cher _PETIT_ Edward,_

_Tu ne peux imaginer à quel moins je me suis retrouvé affligé par ton départ précipité. Aucune note, aucun mot laissé à mon attention pour savoir quelle était ta prochaine destination. Je suis ton supérieur directe, n'oublies pas que je m'inquiète et pense très fort à toi alors je te prie de ne plus me laisser dans cette affligeante ignorance._  
_Tu te doutes très certainement qu'après l'heureuse surprise que tu m'as fait, je n'allais pas te laisser partir ainsi ? Sans te remercier ?_

_A force de te fréquenter, je devine davantage tes intentions. Je me suis donc tout naturellement douté que tu rentrerais dans ton village natal et rendrais visite à ta belle grand-mère et ta PETITE-amie d'enfance._  
_D'ailleurs à ce propos j'ai décidé, moi aussi, de faire avancer un peu les choses et j'espère que le cadeau qui suit te comblera de bonheur… et de plaisir._

_Ton Colonel préféré qui pense tendrement à toi,_

_Mustang_

_PS : tiens moi au courant ;D »_

FRrcchhhhRRRRrrchhh.

La feuille fut soigneusement déchirée en deux, puis en quatre, huit, seize, trente-deux, jusqu'à en faire d'innombrables petits morceaux qui forma un petit de tas de confettis pyramidale.

Clap.

Edward transmuta le tas de papier en une petite figurine ressemblant étrangement à Roy Mustang puis il la jeta avec hargne à travers la fenêtre qui était ouverte.

-Sale hypocrite, colonel à la noix de mes deux ! Tu perds rien pour attendre pauvre tâche ! s'écria avec colère l'adolescent.

Il commença alors à ouvrir brutalement la petite enveloppe. "Et puis ça veut dire quoi ces conneries, belle grand-mère ? Et qu'il arrête avec ses "petit" placés partout !"

Il sortit une, puis deux, trois, quatre, cinq… une douzaine de photos très suggestives. Une femme (à en voir ses atouts) à moitié nue dont on ne voyait pas le visage. Ah ben non, catégoriquement nue sur le deuxième cliché. Plus il faisait défiler les photos, plus le corps s'exposait à une vue de plus en plus osée, mettant en relief des courbes… plutôt bien foutu quoi. _"mais c'est quoi ça ? c'est pas parce que c'est un pervers accompli qu'il doit se sentir obligé de me faire partager son délire"  
_

A priori, la femme prenait une douche car l'on voyait un jet d'eau l'éclabousser de toute part et se passer du savon sur le corps… devant, derrière…_  
"c'est bizarre, cette salle de bain, c'est la même que…"_  
Il passa à la dernière photo, cette fois-ci elle sortait de la douche et portait une serviette autour de la taille, mais surtout on voyait enfin son visage.

-Ed, est-ce que ça va ? t'es tout rouge !

Le jeune garçon sursauta et fixa quelques secondes Winry qui se trouvait en face de lui, à l'opposée de la table puis il reporta son attention sur la photo, de nouveau sur Winry, la photo, Winry.

-OH MON SEIN ! hurla-t-il.

-Hein ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, médusé, les yeux sortant presque de leur orbites. L'alchimiste se rattrapa comme il pu :

-ah euh… MON SAINT DOUX JESUS ! accompagné d'un grand coup de poing sur la table.

-Edward c'est quoi ce que tu regardes ?

Une sueur froide commença à lui dégouliner lentement le long du front et le pire de tout, c'est que c'était très démangeant.

-C'est le colonel qui m'envoie une nouvelle succion… MISSION !

Winry n'était pas dupe, sans crier gare, elle agrippa le bout des photos et commença à tirer.

-Montre-moi ça.

-NAN ! cria-t-il en tirant lui aussi de son côté.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient tenaces et déterminé, commença alors un véritable combat. Winry se mit à le fixer dans les yeux en lui lançant un regard noir. Évidemment, pour Edward, c'était de la triche, car il ne put le soutenir bien longtemps suite aux images de nu qui apparaissaient en flash dans sa tête. Il opta alors pour utiliser sa force physique pour prendre le dessus, mais la mécanicienne n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle sauta sur la table pour avoir un meilleur appuie.  
Attaque fatale pour Edward… elle portait toujours son tee-shirt trop large qui flottait et lui rappelait la vue des photos plongeant son esprit dans les méandres du doute cartésien : est-ce qu'elle porte une culotte ?

-NOOOOOON !

Il s'ébroua mentalement pour ne pas sombrer dans ces pensées qui auraient raison de lui, tira de plus belle et avec sa main en automail, il referma ses doigts sur les photos ce qui les froissèrent complètement sous la force de l'acier compressé. Winry n'eut plus assez de place pour les tenir et tomba en arrière.  
Le problème cartésienne n'en fut pas résolu pour autant.  
Réagissant au quart de tour, il joignit ses mains dans un claquement puis transmuta toutes les photos qui se mêlèrent pour former une feuille pliées dans tous les sens. La jeune fille, qui avait commencé à se jeter lui, fut surprise par l'énergie dégagé de la transmutation et en perdit l'équilibre ce qui la fit tomber sur l'alchimiste.

Edward qui, évidemment, ne s'attendait pas à ce poids s'écroulant sur lui, bascula à la renverse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? vociféra Pinako, une tasse de thé à la main. Y'a pas moyen de boire son infusion en paix !

Mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux lui cloua net le bec : Winry était complètement avachie sur Edward et on ne le voyait presque plus. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs, ne voyait plus rien, si ce n'est la poitrine de son amie d'enfance qui commençait à l'étouffer. Reste à savoir s'il était satisfait ou non de la situation.

(Selon un récent sondage sur un forum répondu par 9 personnes, 44% de la population masculine considère que mourir étouffé entre les seins d'une femme est une belle mort. Sera évidemment catégoriquement contre cet anglais qui a vraiment faillit y passer il y a de cela quelques mois. Fait divers véridique !)

-Hey, les mômes, y'a quand même des endroits plus approprié que le plancher de la salle à manger pour ce genre de choses !

Winry piqua un fard et se releva brusquement, libérant ainsi le visage et les voies respiratoires de ce pauvre Fullmetal qui était passé du rouge au bleu.

La mécanicienne courra vers les escaliers la tête baissée et déclara :

-Je vais m'habiller.

Intention qui n'était pas une si mauvaise idée en soi. Edward se releva tant bien que mal, la tête lui tournait horriblement, autant visuellement que mentalement, ce lui donnait une démarche chancelante.

-J'vais prendre une douche froide… marmonnât-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Oui, une bonne douche froide pour se calmer sinon il allait finir par se mettre en éruption et dieu sait ce qu'il se passerait pour lui…  
En tout cas une chose était sure, impossible de douter ou tenter de contredire en sortant ses philosophes du doute, Winry ne portait catégoriquement pas de soutien-gorge…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit Pinako en ramassant le papier plié.

-Ce sont les photos qu'Ed a transmuté. répondit Alphonse en le prenant des mains que la vieille femme lui tendait. C'est marrant on dirait un origami.

Il tourna le papier plié en se demander à cela pouvait bien ressembler. Il se concentra et finit par y voir une silhouette humaine. Intrigué, il tira sur un bout qui dépassait et eut la surprise de voir de la voir mettre en mouvement.  
Pour une raison que l'on ignore, le bonhomme écartait bras et jambes. Ou plutôt bonnefemme ?  
Alphonse préféra ne pas analyser plus loin et reposa avec prudence l'origami sur la table, tel un objet maléfique.  
Il conclut simplement la chose suivante : le subconscient conscient inconscient devait forcément influencer la transmutation de l'alchimiste.

"_Je maudis l'inventeur de la photographie qui rend les gens si fous et pervers !"_ hurla-t-il intérieurement en serrant les poings.

**xxxXXXxxx**

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive colonel ?

-Oh rien, je pense à quelque chose d'amusant. répondit le beau brun dans un sourire moqueur en se tournant vers son interlocutrice.

-Et à quoi pensez-vous ?

-A Edward lorsqu'il lira ma lettre et à la tête qu'il aura en découvrant son contenu.

-Vraiment…

-Vous êtes jalouse lieutenant ?

-Et pourquoi le serais-je ?

La militaire le toisa, agacée.

-Parce que vous êtes raide dingue de moi. affirma-t-il dans un sourire de grand charmeur.

-Pas assez pour vous éviter de faire votre travail, au boulot !

Elle le noya sous une pile immense de papier à remplir.

-Oh non, pitié ! gémit-il en se cognant la tête contre la table.

-Motivez-vous, si vous finissez avant 7 heure ce soir, vous aurez peut être une chance de reprendre la conversation là où nous l'avons laissé l'autre nuit.

Elle avait lancé ça avec un air tellement neutre et indifférent ! Seul le léger sourire goguenard esquissé sur les dernier mots pouvait trahir ses pensées.

-Forcément, si vous me prenez par les sentiments… répondit-il sur le même ton neutre en commençant à s'attaquer à ses papiers.

Il nota un temps d'arrêt, puis il ajouta :

-J'aime tellement entendre vos cris lorsque je vous exaspère.

La jeune femme se figea, outrée, mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Elle fronça les sourcils, irritée par la remarque son supérieur qui lui semblait déplacée.

-Et revoilà une pile pour Monsieur. lança-t-elle en rajoutant une couche de papier sur le bureau.

-Quoi ? cria-t-il d'incompréhension.

-Et moi j'aime tellement vous faire crier d'horreur au bureau, devant une montagne de papier. susurra Hawkeye à l'oreille de son supérieur.

Et elle s'éloigna en direction de la porte le manteau à la main.

-Vous perdez rien pour attendre, lieutenant ! rugit le Flame Alchemist

-C'est ça, je vous attends. Vous connaissez la condition.

La porte claqua, elle était déjà partie.

Roy souffla de paresse, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher s'il voulait finir à temps. Mais il savait se motiver lorsque le gain était à la hauteur de ses espérances, car tenir des photos érotiques et baver dessus, c'était bien beau, mais toucher pour de vrai et vivre l'instant au présent, c'en était carrément une autre ! Et le choix entre les deux était vite tranché.  
Il sortit de sa poche les trois photos qu'il avait miraculeusement pu sauver, celles qu'Edward avait vicieusement posé sur son bureau alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins et qui avait tout déclenché. D'une certaine façon il lui était redevable... mais c'était quelque chose qui l'irritait par dessus tout. Au moins maintenant, grâce aux photos de sa petite petite mécanicienne qu'il lui avait envoyé, il ne lui devait plus rien du tout.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la photo la plus sensuelle... ça y'est, il était vraiment motivé pour finir avant 19h.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Dans une salle de repos, l'équipe de Mustang était en très grande discussion, un peu à l'écart du reste des militaires présents dans la pièce.

-Puisqu'on vous dit qu'on les a vu faire !

-C'est impossible, vous racontez n'importe quoi. Mustang et Hawkeye ensemble ? C'est comme croire au père Noël, ne vous foutez pas de nous !

Breda se décarcassait à essayer de faire entendre raison à Fuery et Falman qui restaient catégoriquement imperméable à cette éventualité leur étant inconcevable.

-Havoc, dis quelque chose, moi j'abandonne. fit Breda en se levant, les bras au ciel, vers la machine à café.

-Combien vous pariez ? lança le blond.

-Parier quoi ? demanda Falman, méfiant.

-Sur le fait que la blonde et le brun ne sortent pas ensemble.

-Ma solde du prochain mois. répondit le soldat.

-Et toi Fuery ?

-Je ne peux pas parier d'argent… je suis vraiment à sec en ce moment.

-Dans ce cas un gage de mon choix.

-Euh…

-Bien, vous persistez toujours à dire qu'il est impossible que le boss et sa blonde ne sont pas ensembles ?

-Oui !

-Totalement catégorique !

Havoc eut un petit sourire sadique puis sortir de la poche de sa veste une photo entre son majeur et son indexe, puis, doucement, il la posa sur la table et la fit glisser face à ses deux collègues.  
Les deux militaires blêmirent affolés : sur la photo, Roy Mustang embrassait avec passion Riza Hawkeye.

-OH MERDE ! Havoc ! Sale con ! vociféra Falman. Je suis sur que c'est truqué !

-Héhé, malheureusement non. Ta solde du mois mon vieux, ce est dit est dit.

Le militaire aux cheveux gris frappa du poing contre la table et sortit de la pièce en colère.

-Bon, euh, c'est quoi mon gage ? demanda le petit brun d'une faible voix.

-J'en ai vraiment bavé ces derniers jours et je veux me venger. confia le blond en s'allumant une cigarette.

Il regarda ensuite son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux :

-Je veux une photo de nos deux tourtereaux au lit.

La mâchoire de Kain manqua de se décrocher.

-Allez mon vieux, ça te fera une première mission d'espionnage, c'est bon pour l'expérience du terrain en plus ! s'esclaffa Havoc en lui collant une tape dans le dos qui fit tomber les lunettes du jeune militaire.

Breda s'approcha d'eux avec son café et s'écria scandalisé :

-Quoi, il te restait une photo d'eux et tu m'as rien dit ! Salaud !

-Hahahaha !

Fuery quand à lui était toujours sur sa chaise, regardant dans le vide, tremblant de toute part et paralysé d'horreur… Pour lui, l'enfer ne faisait que commencer.  
Un terrible frisson à vous faire pâlir d'angoisse, les_ Photos Classées X._

FIN.

_

* * *

_

**Et voilà, cette fanfiction est terminée.  
****Celle qui a eu le plus gros succès dans toutes celles que j'ai écrite, et non je ne fais pas ma vantarde ! =X  
Une moyenne de plus de 10 reviews par chapitre, voire même jusqu'à 22 pour le chap 6 et 7 !**

** Malheureusement, elle ne finira pas au sommet de sa gloire x)  
Tant pis ! c'est de ma faute, je n'avais qu'à la terminer avant et je me contenterais des quelques reviews que les lecteurs voudront bien m'accorder.  
****Je demande donc pardon, à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu et qui très certainement ne lirons jamais la fin de cette histoire alors qu'ils l'attendaient impatiemment.**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie tous, ceux qui m'ont lu, ceux qui m'ont commenté, que ce soit il y a trois ans ou ces derniers temps, pour m'avoir encouragée à développer mon délire, pour m'avoir fait plaisir en me faisant partager vos éclats de rire, vos délires, votre bonne humeur.  
A tous, donc, un très grand merci !**

**Et à peut être bientôt dans d'autres fic =p**

**_Ayma_**


End file.
